Watching the Sky
by Night Foliage
Summary: With time, Watanuki became used to his new job. But soon a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into. [Yuuwaku] multichapter
1. Rain

**Watching the Sky **

**Chapter 1 **

**Rain**

Disclaimer – I don't own CLAMP/anime/manga/famous stuff mentioned in this fic.

Summary – With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – When I write a one shot, I really don't like writing sequel's for them. Yeah, I state I would write one, but I guess I'm lying. Instead I'm going to write a multi-chapter fic for Yuuwaku! Ooooo, everyone gasp at me! And this one (unlike my other Yuuwaku fics) will have fluff. As long as I don't choke on it and die.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

_It's so cold. _

The downpour of rain pounded on his back as he clutched his head and chest in pain. Leaning against a lamp post, Watanuki gasped for air as his body was slowly turning to ice. There was an unbearable pain on his chest, as if a hand of ice was slowly digging into his chest. If there was, it was trying to rip out his heart.

_What's going on?_

Despite the pain and cold rain, Watanuki's mind was clear. He could see nothing, only the blurred sidewalk and water dripping from his hair. So what was causing this to him?

_Everything's turning black._

Struggling, he tried to keep his eyes open, in fear of what would happen if he didn't. Looking around, he tried to find something his eyes could cling onto, to stay open. He tried ignoring the dark purple clouds, grey cement, blue puddles of water, and the binges of black lining his vision for something brighter.

_Red._

He found something. It was red. Bright…shining…crimson….red that stood out like a beacon to him in the darkness. His eyes widened.

_Blood._

Blotches of it, stained his white shirt and hands. Watanuki couldn't figure out where it was from. His pain was from the inside of his mind, so where was the blood coming from?

Having forgotten about the pain until now, he reacted violently. He could only hear the slow pounding of his heart as his eyes slowly closed. His last memory was the black's and blues of the rain around him.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

_Watanuki…._

His brain felt fuzzy, and warm. Despite the small annoyance twinging at the side of his mind, he wanted to stay in the comfort of the darkness.

_Watanuki…._

He shifted trying to move into a more comfortable position.

"WATANUKI! WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" Watanuki jumped, that small twinge just turned into a full force scream into his ear. _What the hell was that!_

"So you're finally awake huh? Think you could escape, trying to cook for me like that? Well think again!" A tiny, annoying, voice was talking to him.

"Oh, it's you." Standing on the edge of the bathtub was Mokona, waving its little black arm at him, while scolding him for his actions.

"You think you can run away from your duty? Well NO, you CAN'T. Now go and make food for us!" Mokona crossed it's arms and shoved it's nonexistent chin in the air.

"HEY! Who do you think you're bossing around! Your words are nothing; you're less then one-tenth my size! I'm not your slave-huh?" After a moment, Watanuki realized Mokona was standing on the edge of a bathtub. _Wait, that means…._ He looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Looking down made him realize he was stark naked, in an unfamiliar bathroom. "Where am I?!" He whipped his head around to look for his clothes.

"I, the great Mokona-sama, restored you back to health!" Mokona started to laugh dramatically.

Watanuki lowered his eyes. "I see…." He calmed down, and started to remember the night's occurrences. The rain, the blood, the pain in his chest. He looked down at the spot above his heart. "Wait, wha-?"

On his chest, was a complicated heart sigil. The lines were intricately drawn, and in a dark purple. "What is this? Get it off!" He put his hand on the heart, "Huh?" With the motion of his hand, the lines immediately started to blur and run into the water.

"Mokona did a good job in drawing that, and now you're ruining it?"

Watanuki stared at the little black creature that was talking. "You, you drew this on me?"

"Yeah."

"What for? I was really worried here! I thought it was something to keep me from dying and going to the fiery depths of the underworld!" Watanuki was freaking out again.

"Calm down Watanuki, there was no harm done."

"Huh?" Another voice beside Mokona spoke beside. He looked over toward the entrance, and saw someone he did not want to see at that moment.

"YUUKO-SAN! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!"

"Why not? I was the one to undress you, Watanuki"

"CAUSE I'M- Wait, YOU undressed me?"

"Yes."

"…."

Watanuki turned bright red.

Yuuko smiled pleasantly, "Well if it makes you feel any better, Mokona helped too."

Mokona grinned. "Yeah!"

Yuuko continued on. "And if you want to know Watanuki, I think you're really-"

"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR. JUST STOP TALKING!" Watanuki started yelling. He sunk lower into the bathtub, trying to cover himself up.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your bath. Mokona." Yuuko called out to the black Mokona, while turning to leave. Closing the door, she left an inch open before saying, "After you're done, you can come outside and talk." The door closed.

Watanuki watched the door, before sighing and looking at the ceiling. _That's right._ _There are still things that have to be explained. _He sat there, trying to enjoy his last few moments of peace, before having to go outside and meet reality.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"Uh, Yuuko-san? Mokona?"

"Hmm?" Yuuko heard Watanuki call out to her. "Yes, Watanuki?" She didn't look at where the voice was coming from. Yuuko, just continued reading the magazine in her hand.

"Err, I, uh, don't have any clothes." His far away voice seemed weak, and timid, as it called out to her.

"Of course you don't. You were just taking a bath." Yuuko said pleasantly.

"….Well, I don't have clothes on now, and I'm supposed to come out?"

"Sure."

"HUH?" Watanuki freaked out.

"Fine, if you really need them." Yuuko said. "Mokona! Can you get Watanuki's clothes?"

_I can't believe we're having this conversation. _The heat on his face was not fading. _I'm not looking forward to the talk we're going to have._

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"So, you finally finished?" Yuuko looked up from her magazine, to see Watanuki walking into the room.

"Yes." Watanuki kept his head down, trying to control the twitching in his left eye.

"Are you still upset? There is nothing to be upset about you know…." Yuuko chided him.

"Let's, just talk about last night then, shall we?" He had to grit out the words and control himself from bursting out, or storming out of the room. It was hard enough as it was, he was under a lot of stress from the recent events.

"Then let's start with what you remember. Can you tell me everything from the very beginning?" Yuuko said to him.

Watanuki sat on the ground next to her. "If I would place a start on it, then it would have to be from a couple days ago. At the end of school on Tuesday."

"Today is Saturday, Sunday if you count the fact that it's about 3 AM right now. Five days is a long time to let this fester. You still haven't learned anything, have you?" Yuuko said.

"This time it wasn't my fault. I have been ignorant in the past, but now I know the extent of trouble problems like these could give me. I don't sit around and do nothing about it! I wasn't prepared for something like this!" Watanuki was getting angry; he had been working in Yuuko's services for a while now, and had felt that he was relatively experienced. But here was Yuuko shoving the past events in his face.

"So you know what caused this?" Yuuko asked.

Watanuki froze. He didn't know what had happened. Only that there was pain, that he had experienced so much pain these last few days. "No, I don't know what caused this." He admitted regrettably.

"Then tell me, and I will see what we can do about it."

He was comforted by her words, and relaxed. Then, Watanuki started his tale.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"_Another year has gone by, and I still don't have this horrid curse taken away from me." Watanuki cursed at his bad luck, and went on to meet Himawari and Doumeki at the front gate of the school. It had become sort of a tradition, and meeting Himawari was good enough to help him survive through Doumeki's incessant demands. _

"_Ah! Himawari-chan!" His face sparkled in delight, as the rays of happiness radiated with all their might, when Watanuki saw her. _

"_Yo. Did you bring food?" But all of that had to be interrupted when Doumeki came into the picture. _

"_What's with your attitude? We finish up school and you demand food! Where's your proper greeting!" Watanuki yelled at Doumeki._

"_I am feeling a bit hungry." Himawari said._

_The cascading rainbow lights and glittering sparkles appeared around Watanuki once again. "Yes let's all go eat somewhere, shall we?"_

_They were all starting to walk toward a near by restaurant, when someone else stopped them._

"_I'm sorry for interrupting, but could I speak to Himawari-chan for a moment?" They had to look up, to see the speaker's face. _

"_Oh, it's you Kawashima." Doumeki said nonchalantly. _

_Tall, handsome, and cool, it was THE Kawashima Hirokazu. In class 3-A he was well-known for being the soccer club's ace and treasurer of the student council. Many say that he could have been president, but chose to be treasurer, because he wanted to focus more on soccer and lead the team to nationals. There are rumors around the school that he could, very well be on the J-league when he graduates. Not to mention that fact that he has one of the largest fan clubs and one of the most wanted bachelors. _

"_Do you need something Kawashima-san?" Himawari asked politely with her usual smile. _

"_Actually I was wondering, if we could talk alone." Kawashima said pointing at the other two, without really talking to them. _

"_Okay. Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun… why don't you two go ahead? I'll catch up." Himawari said to the other two boys, while walking away with Kawashima. _

"_Sure, let's go Watanuki." Doumeki had no qualms with this, he started to leave before noticing the lack of movement, or argument from the other boy. "Watanuki?"_

_Still staring at the backs of the most wanted bachelors in the school, and the sweet, and beautiful Himawari was obviously too much for him. Watanuki was frozen in stone, his face in agony with only a cold gust of wind acknowledging him. _

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"_Tell me why we're doing this?"_

"_Shut up! You'll alert them of our presence." _

_Watanuki sneeked another peek from around the corner to look at Himawari and Kawashima. After snapping out of his stone state, he immediately took off after the two. Currently, he and Doumeki were spying on their conversation. _

"_What did you need to talk about Kawashima-san?" Himawari said politely _

"_The fact is that I want to get to know you better, Himawari-chan." Himawari looked a bit confused. Kawashima continued on, looking directly into her eyes. "Lately, I've been noticing you a lot. I would sometime see your face, smiling gorgeously, and I would always admire that. I would admire the fact that you can smile so amazingly, day after day." He stopped to smile warmly at her. "I started noticing you more after that. I saw your kindness, your beauty, your tender heart, and that inner strength that seems to make everyone around you happy. And I would really like it if you could share that with me too. I like you Himawari, and I hope you can be with me." Kawashima had just confessed._

_Watanuki was stunned. He never wanted anyone to confess to Himawari! Especially not some gorgeous, tall, athletic, bachelor! What would happen to them! But apparently, Himawari had to say something too. _

"_I'm sorry Kawashima-san, I don't feel the same way you do." Himawari said apologetically. _

_Watanuki stopped sobbing, and continued listening to the conversation. _

"_That's okay." Kawashima said sadly. "Is it someone else?" He asked._

"_No, it's not someone else." She sighed. "I don't have feelings for anyone, and I really don't feel the same way you do." Kawashima was confused. "I'm not as good as you make me out to be Kawashima-san. I just can't be with anyone because of that." She smiled, and Himawari started walking away. "Hopefully, you can find someone that will make you happy."_

_**What was that?** Watanuki thought._

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"So, that's it?" Yuuko was highly amused. "All this trouble over something so trivial? This happened because someone confused to Himawari? Watanuki, this doesn't have to do with your sight, it has to do with your mind."

"Well, it is. Kind of." Watanuki was starting to stumble over his words. "I MEAN," he started to gather composure now. "I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY."

"Then go ahead and finish." Yuuko said calmly.

Watanuki stiffened at this. He didn't want to finish it. But looking at Yuko's annoying expression, his pride would not allow him to stop talking.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"_Yuuko-san, I'm back from school." Watanuki placed his jacket on the coat hanger, getting prepared for work. _

"_Ah, Watanuki, you're here. I have something for you to do." Yuuko was in another room, and he assumed she was drinking._

"_Already!" Watanuki said._

"_Yup, I need you to go out and get some of my favorite sake! I'll be waiting!" Her cheerful voice echoed through the hallways._

"_Can't she ever treat me with respect…" Watanuki grumbled, angry at her. He was in a sour mood already, and Yuuko was just making it worse- _

"That still doesn't make sense. How can someone confessing to Himawari make you angry? And I ask you to do that all the time and you still get angry?" Yuuko said, interrupting his story, once more.

"LET ME FINISH!" In truth from this point on, he was going to bend the story. Watanuki had already analyzed his story himself, and arrived at one conclusion. He didn't want to believe it himself, so he was changing the story, so that Yuuko would not arrive at the same conclusion.

_Watanuki was still grumbling and sulking by the time he got back to the shop with Yuuko's sake. _

"_I'm back," he mumbled._

_There was no answer._

_That was odd. Normally when Watanuki arrived back, Yuuko would be complaining that he took too long. Then there would be the two annoying little assistants, crowing back whatever she said. Not to mention the bottomless black pit that was barely 30cm tall. _

_Watanuki scowled, while walking through the many rooms. He glanced in them to see which one Yuuko may be in, until he heard voices at the end of the hall._

_It was in her bedroom._

_He knocked on the door, and heard Yuuko's faint voice call him in._

"_You're back now, Watanuki? Just in time then, these three have finally given me a White Day gift. It's been so long, but I've decided to be nice and give them some sake too. Sakura-chan has been perfect, of course, so she deserves something." Yuuko gestured to the projected image on her mirror, showing the four travelers. _

"_So that's why I heard multiple voices." Watanuki said, putting down the sake. _

"_Yes, Fai was just telling me the cutest story about 'Kuro-rin' here." Yuuko giggled._

"_I AM NOT KURO-RIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT WITCH!" Kurogane's loud voice boomed through the communication line._

"_So you're saying I have the right to say it, and Mokona does too?" Fai said teasingly to him._

"_NO! AND YOU SHOULD KEEP IT THAT WAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Kurogane now faced the blonde, and yelled at him._

_All Fai did was laugh with Yuuko as they teased Kurogane mercilessly._

"_You shouldn't tease Kurogane-san like that, Fai-san." Sakura interjected into the conversation. _

"_Yes Fai-san, please listen to Sakura-hime." Syaoran said agreeing with Sakura._

"_Aww, that's so sweet. Just like the lovers Romeo and Juliet." Yuuko said, as they blushed._

_Watanuki couldn't help but sigh at the childish conversation._

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

------------------------

Watanuki finished the story, with a sigh.

All Yuuko did, was stare until saying, "And the problem? I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

"….I know what the problem is." Watanuki said.

"Do you want to tell me? I can help you understand the full meaning." Yuuko said.

"That's okay. I don't want to go into detail, so I'll just say it briefly: I'm lonely. I see the world changing, and I see everyone having a growing relationship, but I'm left out. Either that or my mind is playing tricks on me. That pain was actually from my head. I kept these feelings built up for so long, that they overflowed." Watanuki said softly, in almost a whisper.

Yuuko nodded. "I guess that's a good enough answer. Why don't you stay for the night?" She added, seeing his exhausted face.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san." Watanuki bowed, before leaving to find a room.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

------------------------

Opening the door to his room, he quickly closed the door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Finding himself too tired to think much coherent thoughts, Watanuki stumbled around in the dark until he found the bed. Taking off his shirt, and getting into the covers, Watanuki relive the days experience.

_Ugh, I feel sick._ That was what first thing that came to mind. _Time seemed to stop down there. Thankfully, I pulled the story off with a straight face. _Watanuki hoped his act was convincing enough to Yuuko.

Luckily, the first memory he told was exactly as it happened. He didn't change the story, so he knew that he could rely on that story, for an excuse in the future. The other thoughts, they were modified. Not only that, he had left an important part of the day, out of the picture. Watanuki worked with Yuuko long enough that giving her less information was better. If his lies didn't prevent her from figuring him out, it would at least delay her. By that time, he might have come up with a plan.

_It's time I stop thinking about this. _It was already 4 in the morning, and Watanuki did not want to spend any more time than necessary in the shop. Closing his eyes, and relaxing his body, he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

_That Watanuki. _Yuuko couldn't help, but think as Watanuki was out of the room.

Yuuko was currently conflicted with a barrage of emotions. She had been dealing with them, while Watanuki was telling his story, but she kept it all in inside. Now that he was gone and in bed, she could reflect on them.

Smugness. That was a common emotion she felt around others. The vast amounts of knowledge and powers she had, were the envy of others, and Yuuko knew that. She felt smug around Watanuki, for he was one that never seemed to get over a person's traits, always acting as he was surprised that a person acted some way, although he knew them for years.

Worry. There was no way she could NOT, be worried about him. Watanuki was important to her (as a worker, an entertainer, and others). He made her worry a bit, for his stubborn attitude seemed to land him in trouble all the time. It was natural, and to be expected now.

Interest. Since Watanuki had taken this job, the remaining innocence he had was being taken away. Each new incident and customer was helping him realize, just how corrupt and vile the world was. Someone of his ability was rare, so Yuuko watched this process with much curiosity.

Delight…of course. The new situation of events had brought about some very good news. What she thought was never going to happen, had already taken place. After all this time, Yuuko had the wrong view about Watanuki. But that story he told, gave Yuuko too much information to count. She still had to check, to see if it was correct or not. But all in all, it was such a _delicious _prospect.

Smirking, Yuuko let her thoughts turn to the future. _Well, let the fun begin. _

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Okay! The start of my first multi-chaptered Yuuwaku fic! Amazing! I have no comments on the chapter except that I will not die from writing this fic. Yet. I have yet to write that fluff I mentioned. So yeah, in the next chapter I will have fluff.

But a comment to all you readers! Support stranger pairings!

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

And if you want another interesting pairing, go to my account and readTo Capture Emotion. It's a Fai/Yuuko pairing. To those who read that too, I'm putting it on hiatus, due to this fic. Sorry, I'll update it soon.

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, and many others.

(And yes, this was an advertisement to you who is reading this fic. Why don't you read my other fics and my friends' fics? I think I'll put this advertisement on all my fics.)

REVIEW PLEASE! (Or at least support/read Yuuwaku!)


	2. Rain 2

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 2**

**Rain (Part 2)**

Disclaimer – I don't own this, I don't own that.

Summary – With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Rambling's – Since this is a new fic, I have some ideas for the chapters to come. But after the first couple of chapter's, all that starts to go downhill. So even though this chapter may have come out, say a couple weeks after the debut of the first one, I had probably started it, right after the first chapter was written. Sad, I know. But hopefully, longer periods without updates means I will never have to miss one, because of writer's block.

* * *

Shout Outs to Reviewers– (Yeah, to the readers who hate these things, just skip on down to the chapter.) I've decided that I would finally say something to those who review my fics! Weird, yes, but I never knew if I wanted to take up room in the fic to write these. As a reader, I find that these are the things take up a lot of words in a chappie. I'll make these short.

Greenfairyhime – You've always reviewed my fics, so thanks! I really appreciate it, and about the advertisement, I think that's the influence of society.

Kiki Momitichi – I've noticed that every so often you review, and that makes me happy. I have a loyal reader XD

Joxter The Mighty boz0417 – "Straight as an arrow"? Very interesting wording there. When you start/finish/update/upload that fic, review again and tell me what/where it is.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

* * *

The room was dark, small rays of sunlight peeked through the window curtains. The only sounds were the soft breathing coming from Watanuki's still form. He slept on despite everyone else's awakening in the world. He did not awaken, trapped in a memory that would not stop, until he accepted his fate.

--------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------

"Ah! Himawari-chan! You're back!" Watanuki kept a bright smile despite the strange, twisting, in his stomach. As soon as Kawashima and Himawari were done talking, he rushed Doumeki and himself out of there. Right now, he was trying to act like they knew nothing and that everything was fine.

"_Were you two waiting? Sorry." Himawari smiled apologetically._

"_Let's get going." Doumeki slung his bag over his shoulder, turning around to head to the café. _

"_How rude." Watanuki scoffed at Doumeki's attitude. **He doesn't consider other people's feelings,** Watanuki couldn't help but think. _

"_That's a good idea." Himawari agreed with Doumeki. _

"_Ah, wait for me!" Watanuki tried to catch up to him, as he noticed they had gone ahead of him._

-----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------

"_In this new school year, are you still going to continue archery, Doumeki-kun?" Himawari asked. They had brought a small snack out from the café, and decided to eat it in the park. _

"_Yeah." Domeki answered._

"_And what about you, Watanuki-kun? Are you still going to work at Yuuko-san's shop?" Himawari turned to Watanuki this time._

"_Yeah, I still work at her shop." Watanuki said._

"_It's too bad I can't visit sometime. I didn't you had so much work." Himawari said. _

"_Yeah, too bad…." Watanuki laughed off the guilt. **I really didn't want to lie to. The work load I have is huge, but I would have loved it if she visited me. That is, if it was a regular job. Himawari can see it, but I rather she not be able to. This is a problem. **Watanuki really hoped that she would never visit him again. He didn't want something to happen. _

_They finished their food and parted ways, afterward. _

_He watched as their backs disappeared in the distance, before heading his way to the shop. **Is it always like this? **He couldn't help but think. **The look of their backs leaving me seem so familiar. Almost as if they were leaving me. **_

_The way to the shop seemed loud, distracting, filled with people. Despite this, the way seemed empty and cold, only filled with the lusty desires of the ones around him. He ignored everything, and kept on his train of thought. **Going to school, studying, being around Himawari, being annoyed by Doumeki, eating, working at Yuuko's shop, sleeping, and starting the whole process over again. What am I doing with my life? **He sighed.** I already know, I have nothing in my life to go for. The only goal I have now is to get this curse off me!** Watanuki gritted his teeth, mad that the only goal he had was to make his normal, like any other's. _

_**Nice timing**. Watanuki thought dryly. In the back of his mind, he could feel something other than the regular norm, creeping up on him. **I have to get to the shop.**_

-----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------

He shifted in his sleep. "Ugh…." Watanuki groaned softly. His past was creeping up on him, even now. The uncomfortable thoughts kept a firm grasp on his mind, as he continued to dream.

"_Yuuko-san, I'm back from school." Watanuki placed his jacket on the coat hanger, getting prepared for work. **Thank god I made it to the shop. **The spirit that was chasing him, was fast. But Watanui was faster, when determined. **Good thing, those things can't get to me here. **Another thing, he would never say aloud._

"Ah, Watanuki, you're here. I have something for you to do." Yuuko was in another room, and he assumed she was drinking.

"Already!" Watanuki said. The shop was his only sanctuary! Because of Yuuko, he would have to go outside and meet that thing once again.

"_Yup, I need you to go out and get some of my favorite sake! I'll be waiting!" Her cheerful voice echoed through the hallways. _

"Can't she ever treat me with respect…" Watanuki grumbled, angry at her. He was in a sour mood already, and Yuuko was just making it worse. It looked like he would have to use his special, super fast, dash to get to the market.

_--------------_

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------------

"Let's check the inventory…. Okay, sake's there, in that bag there is sake, what about the one that's wrapped up? Oh yeah, sake. It doesn't look like I missed anything." Watanuki mumbled to himself sarcastically. It had taken him a little bit longer than usual, for he had taken many detours. It was because al those spirits were going to attack him, but luckily, with his special, super fast, dash, he was able to avoid them all.

_When he was at the shop, he called out to let Yuuko know of his presence. "I'm back."_

_There was no answer. _

_**That was odd.** He thought. Yuuko was always there to greet him when he came back, because of the sake. **I was hoping she was waiting too. **_

_Watanuki froze. His eye twitched. He scowled. **Shit.**_

_While he was thinking, his legs carried him in and out of the rooms of the shop, unconsciously looking for Yuuko. One room down the hall was filled with faint voices. _

_It was her bedroom. _

_**I'm giving Yuuko-san the sake, and coming out. Do not look around, Watanuki. You don't want to know what she has in her room. **Watanuki kept this in his mind, despite his churning stomach. The feelings he had, were part fear, part curiosity, and part anticipation. He knocked on the door, and heard Yuuko's faint voice call him in._

"_You're back now, Watanuki? Just in time then, these three have finally given me a White Day gift. It's been so long, but I've decided to be nice and give them some sake too. Sakura-chan has been perfect, of course, so she deserves something." Yuuko gestured to the projected image on her mirror, showing the four travelers. _

"So that's why I heard multiple voices." Watanuki said, putting down the sake. After all the warming up he did for his mind, the room was normal, and nothing that would induce curiosity, fear, or anticipation, was in it.

"_Yes, Fai was just telling me the cutest story about 'Kuro-rin' here." Yuuko giggled. Watanuki scowled again. _

"_I AM NOT KURO-RIN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT WITCH!" Kurogane's loud voice boomed through the communication line. Gritting his teeth, Watanuki kept his mouth shut._

"_So you're saying I have the right to say it, and Mokona does too?" Fai said teasingly to him._

"_NO! AND YOU SHOULD KEEP IT THAT WAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Kurogane now faced the blonde, and yelled at him._

_All Fai did was laugh with Yuuko as they teased Kurogane mercilessly. By this point, Watanuki wanted to shatter the mirror and sprinkle it's remains in the ocean. _

"_You shouldn't tease Kurogane-san like that, Fai-san." Sakura interjected into the conversation. _

"Yes Fai-san, please listen to Sakura-hime." Syaoran said agreeing with Sakura.

"_Aww, that's so sweet. Just like the lovers Romeo and Juliet." Yuuko said, as they blushed._

_Watanuki couldn't help but sigh. _

-----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------

"Ngh…." Watanuki unlocked the door to his apartment, and walked inside. Dumping his stuff at the edge of the coach, he ignored everything and plowed right to the shower. Cranking the water up to the highest temperature, he threw off his clothing to step into the scalding hot water.

_**All of them, turning their back on me…. Well they won't be laughing later, when I get back at them…. They'll see…. Is what I would like to say, but I know it's not their fault. **Instead of going into a full on rant, Watanuki calmed down. Leaning against the wall of the shower, he focused on the water hitting his body. _

_Although he might not act like it, Watanuki was mature enough to know what happened to him, was not someone else's fault. **Still, I wish I hadn't walked into that scene. **A soft voice seemed to whisper into his ear. **"Nothing is a coincidence, there is only hitsuzen."** He groaned, as the image of Yuuko popped into his head. _

_Yuuko. She was the one that was causing all the turmoil in his life now. The problem of spirits was still there, but they had subsided with all the events that had happened to him. _

_**I was jealous, **he admitted, **of them. Fai-san for being able to get along with Yuuko-san so well. For being able to make her happy and laugh. Kurogane-san, for having a similar relationship to mine. It just means that ours isn't special. Even Syaoran-san and Sakura-chan. Whenever they make a cute comment, Yuuko-san always goes and teases them. She pays so much attention to those four, well five including the white Mokona. **_

And so these thoughts stewed in his mind. They were the cause of his collapse that Saturday.

-----------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------------

In his sleep, Watanuki gripped the pillow in his arms hard, trying to relieve the stress put on his body. Relieving the memories were so hard for him. His head pounded, even though he was not awake. Smothering his face into the pillow, Watanuki tried to relieve the pain. He soon relaxed after a pale hand was placed on his head.

"Poor Watanuki…. Having bad dreams are we?" It was Yuuko. Sitting on the bed next to Watanuki's sleeping form, she gently ran her hands through his hair. The soothing motions provided comfort for Watanuki, as his muscles untensed from the stress.

She smiled. "Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping." With his hair mussed up, his face without glasses, and that perpetual scowl, Watanuki looked normal and peaceful. His head to the side, Yuuko allowed herself to this rare view.

Leaning down, Yuuko placed a soft kiss on his temple. Pulling back slightly, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Watanuki, you're not going to have to go through this alone. It will take time, but everything will fall in place. For now, I'll just have some fun." Yuuko's soft demeanor was filled with a lot of other meanings. "Let the games begin."

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

This is the second chapter of the my new story, Watching the Sky! What do you guys think of it so far. I added, the tiny, tiniest, amount of fluff at the end, but I'm going to add more in the later chapters of course. So come read for that!

(My stupid advertisement, that probably no one reads.)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, and many others. And there is the new C2 Histuzen, that is a Yuuwaku C2.

(End advertisement.)

REVIEW PLEASE! (Or at least support/read Yuuwaku!)


	3. Clouds

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 3**

**Clouds**

Disclaimer – I don't own the anime, manga, and other references I use in this fic.

Summary – With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – I finally wrote an outline for this story. I was practically out of inspiration after the first two chapters. That would have been very, very very, bad. Then I would have to incomplete fics that were not being updated. **We don't need another idiotic kiseki gurl.** (Comment by kiseki gurl, herself.) Plus this fic is going to be shorter than the To Capture Emotion fic, so it will be finished faster. I'll be happy for it will be my first, complete, multi chappie fic I've ever wrote. No wonder people write one-shots, they are so much easier to write.

* * *

Shout Outs - 

GreenFairyHime – Poor GreenFairyHime, I hope you feel better by the time I post up this next chapter. And thank you for reviewing again.

Encyser – Thank you for reading! (And coming to the land of xxxHOLiC where most of the fics are yaoi….) You are a brave person for coming to these parts of Be proud, and enjoy the fic!

NoshMono – Thank you for reviewing, and for both my chapter although you just started reading it…. I'm bad with words, forgive me. And I am a (semi) proud shipper of Yuuwaku, although I do prefer my Fai/Yuuko pairing better. About those dividers, I like them big, so the story before the divider does not disturb me when I write it. Sorry, I can't change that.

Silver windflame – Yah, not that I hate donuts, it's just that they are the main pairing in the fanfiction section, so I can't help but rebel against it.

Kiki Momitichi – Er, don't worry about it. I am just glad you read my fic, that's all.

* * *

W 

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

_I can't take much of this anymore…._ Watanuki left the thought unfinished, afraid of what he was going to think next. When he had awoken, it turned out he had slept through Sunday, waking up in the night of Monday. The rest of the day happened like it would, if this had happened before. 

_"Mmph….." The second Watanuki woke up, his mouth was filled with wet cloth and fuzz. Somehow he had been **chewing** on his blanket and pillow. This was not a pleasant way to wake up. Flipping onto his back, he scratched at his head and slowly lifted himself up. **Where am I? Oh yeah, Yuuko-san's shop….** Without freaking out, he figured out his current location. Watanuki pushed the blanket off his body, to rub down his body. **No matter how tired a person could be, sleeping in a bed other than your own was uncomfortable. **With that said in his head, he gave his body a slow rub down, to get the kinks out of his body._

_"Trying to entertain me? I hired you as an assistant Watanuki. You really go ahead and beyond from what I expect."…. And of course, at his still shirtless-ness, Yuuko was in the room. "YU-YUUKO-SAN!" Watanuki's eyes widened. He jumped in surprise, promptly banging his head on the bed post. "Holy shit…." He muttered. _

_Realizing he still had a "watcher" in the room, he hopped out of bed. "Why are you here, Yuuko-san?" He asked, shoving his head into his white shirt._

_Yuuko just stayed at the doorway, watching Watanuki with an amused expression. "I was just checking up on you and just in time. I didn't miss the show." _

"_Not funny." He grumbled, now fully clothed. _

"_I have the right to be in this room. It is my shop, not to mention you have been sleeping for more than a day." Yuuko gestured to the dark night._

"_How long have I been sleeping?" Watanuki couldn't see how sleeping for the early morning, into the night was a day._

"_It's Sunday." _

"_REALLY!" _

_She nodded in response. _

"_And Yuuko-san has been taking care of me this whole time? Thanks…." Watanuki thanked her awkwardly, not knowing what to say. _

"_Think nothing of it but take this." Yuuko handed him something._

"_What is this?" It was a rather heavy, large, and unorganized stack of papers._

"_The things you missed, today is Monday. You missed school." Yuuko walked out of the room, Watanuki following her._

"_Oh." _

"_On top is your priority lis, and the things you have to do while you were sleeping." Yuuko said._

"_Okay…." He shifted the papers in his hand to look at the first paper. _

** TO DO LIST**

_**1.Get a week's worth of sake for the shop.**_

_**2.Prepare a week's worth of snacks for Maru, Moru, Mokona, and me. all meals for the people listed above for a week.**_

_**4.Sweep the front of the shop.**_

_**5.Clean the shop form top to bottom.**_

_**6.Make sure you make food for Doumeki for a week.**_

_**7.Do all other trivial things.**_

"…_. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" All the paper's dropped out of Watanuki's hands._

"_You're forgetting nothing of mine comes for free Watanuki. My service for your well-being is to be paid in your hard work. And Doumeki was the one to get your homework and such from school." Yuuko looked back to smirk at Watanuki._

"_You have to be kidding me…. And look at this, you put to get sake at the beginning. Then number 7! I have to finish all my homework and like hell I'll make food for Doumeki…." Watanuki groaned and complained but he knew he had to do everything on the list. It was not like he had a choice. _

_Yuuko looked satisfied. "That's a good boy."_

Watanuki couldn't forget all the work he had to do. And now he couldn't forget what he had to live through now.

"Let's go Watanuki!" _I think I'll kill myself now…._

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"Oh HOW cute! Watanuki-_chan_, look at this!" Yuuko exclaimed for the thousandth time that day.

Watanuki was really getting tired of her behavior. _Maybe this is God's way of telling me to kill myself; to not pursue my goal of being normal and to just to live my life in misery like I've always have been. _He watched the white clouds pass by, wondering if they were trying to tell him a divine message from the heavens. _That one looks like a stick, maybe it's suppose to represent a sword that I should plunge into my chest…._

"WATANUKI-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!" Yuuko called out RATHER loudly to him. Only about two-thirds of the people there looked at them.

His eye twitched once more. "I'm coming," he gritted between his teeth. This was the hundredth time he did this to shut her up.

"See this wind chime? Isn't it the cutest thing ever?!" Yuuko grabbed his wrist to look at the little chime. It had a small, red, goldfish on the top.

"Yes. Lovely." He said monotonously. For some reason, Yuuko wanted to come along with him to shop for food. They had taken the long way through the markets by Yuuko's nagging. And now here he was, being pulled and pushed along to look at everything that caught her eye.

"It's the cutest little thing…." Yuuko sighed wistfully playing the part of a school girl perfectly, despite her obvious age.

The old man selling the trinkets just chuckled at the two, and winked at Watanuki. It was obvious what he was trying to say.

"Oh, look over there!" Yuuko rushed to another vendor.

Soon as she was gone, Watanuki asked the man "How much?"

"600 yen." He said in between laughs.

"Thank you." Watanuki muttered and quickly caught up to Yuuko.

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------------

"Yuuko-san?" Watanuki had finally caught up to her, following the loud "kya-ing" in the distance.

"Yes Watanuki-chan?" Yuuko said with a cute smile on her face.

Watanuki took a large breath, in preparation for what he was going to say. "I knew you really, really, really, like this, so I got it for you. I'm hoping that we can spend some time outside the markets here so this is for you until we come back again." He controlled his eye twitching to a minimum, while giving her the small wind chime from the last vendor.

Yuuko clutched the small thing to her chest, and with a dramatic sigh, said "You shouldn't have…."

"Let's just get out of here." Watanuki started to walk towards the end of the markets, to the grocery.

"You're so good to me!" Yuuko clutched onto his arm.

Watanuki **wished** she looked like a school girl now. It would have helped him deal with what was happening. The fact that his arm was being pressed into her chest was one thing, but he was really being affected by the scene this must have been: A couple comprised of a male high school student, and maybe 20-30 year old women hugging his arm. Watanuki hoped that no one that recognized him was in the crowd.

"Oh my god… isn't that illegal?"

"Kids these days….."

"…damn, lucky, asshole."

"How did he land that?"

"She must have had put some major stuff in her bra…."

_That cloud looks punishing enough, I think I'll go kill myself next chance I get._

--------------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------

"Yuuko-san, why don't you to the shops next door, while I go shop for food." Watanuki sighed.

"Okay." Yuuko agreed, and let him go into the grocery mart.

Sighing, he went inside. His thoughts during the walk were ones trying to block out the conversations around him and thoughts of how the police were definitely going to come and get them. No such luck in either.

"Watanuki-kun, is that you?"

"Huh?" Watanuki turned around and just as luck would have it, Himawari saw the whole thing.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

The third of installment! I finished it! And I hope it makes sense. I looked over it, and it kinda looked weird. Specially the commas, I know I tend to sprinkle them around in my fics. Sorry about that. And does anything in this chapter count as fluff? I have't really written fluff before, so this is a strange style for me to write. I tend to like angst/romance. Nothing can be all happy and fluffy in a love love relationship.That's what I think. **However, kiseki gurl begs to differ with her favorite pairing Kazuki x Tokiko from Busou Renkin. **(Another comment by kiseki gurl, who happens to edit my fics).

(It's that time again….)

But do you enjoy Yuuwaku? I sure hope you do, if you're reading this fic. But what if you openly support donut, but not Yuuwaku for fear of flamers? Don't! Show your support for Yuuwaku! Spread the love!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, and many others. Plus there is a new C2 Histuzen, that has Yuuwaku fics!

(I think I'm getting better at this.)

REVIEW PLEASE! (Or at least read/support Yuuwaku.)


	4. Clouds 2

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 4**

**Clouds (Part 2)**

Disclaimer – I don't own Japanese things that either: make me large amounts of money, give me tons of grey hairs, or both.

Summary – With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – Okay, well I have nothing really to say today. Maybe later on the bottom of the chapter then. I'll think of something by then. Meow….

* * *

Shout Outs!

TheRedANBU – Thanks for reviewing and now publicly announcing (in my eyes) that you like Yuuwaku! Mwa ha ha! Maybe this advertisement is working….

Joxter-The-Mighty – You're first fic is a Yuuwaku fic, and for that you are in high respects with me. And about that pointless drama and romance, isn't that what a big part of fanfiction is about:P

Kiki Momitichi – I'm glad it makes you happy Kiki. (Although I feel like I have writer's block coming up, so try not to get too excited.) And I'm worried about GreenFairyHime too…. T.T But she said she's better!

Encyser – Yes…. I am so sorry that the chapters are short, but I try my best. They only come out how I think they come out, and they normaly come up shorter than I expect. BUT, I'm having a lot of inspiration for this, so I don't think I'll have any gaps in the update times. Always on Fridays!

GreenFairyHime – Yay! I am glad you are okay, and pity your large amounts of study time. Blah, and that quote was highly inspired by some people I know. (Although I cringe, and turn red whenever I think about it.)

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Himawari had been taking a walk though the crowded markets, when she heard a familiar voice. "WATANUKI-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!"

_Watanuki?_ Tipping her head, she decided to walk over to the scene. Maneuvering through the people on the streets, she caught sight of a tall and elegant woman in a sun dress. She and the guy next to her were looking at a vendor with wind chimes.

Sneaking up to the strange looking couple, Himawari caught a glimpse of their faces. The tall woman was Yuuko, and the guy next to her was Watanuki. _I wonder what they are doing here_? Himawari asked curiously.

"It's the cutest little thing…." Yuuko said, looking at one wind chime in particular. "Oh, look over there!" But something else caught her eye, and she walked to another vendor.

Himawari couldn't help but stare at Yuuko in amazement. It took her a minute to notice that Watanuki did not follow her. He was paying the old man at the vendor for the small, wind chime Yuuko wanted. As that was paid for, he rushed over to Yuuko with Himawari following him.

Still behind him, Himawari watched as Watanuki caught up to Yuuko and gave her the wind chime.

"Yuuko-san?" Watanuki had said, a little out of breath. Himawari could only see his back.

"Yes Watanuki-chan?" Yuuko said cheerfully to him.

"I know you really, really, really, like this, so I got it for you. I'm was hoping that we can spend some time outside the markets here, so this is for you until we come back again."Watanuki said. _That's so sweet of him._ Himawari thought.

"You shouldn't have…." Yuuko said, holding onto the precious item.

"Let's just get out of here." Watanuki said.

"You're so good to me!" Yuuko said , and they left the market together. Yuuko holding onto Watanuki's arm.

Himawari followed them out of the markets, making sure they didn't see her. They stopped in front of the grocery. "Yuuko-san, why don't you to the shops next door, while I go shop for food." Watanuki said, and they parted ways.

_I'll go congratulate him. They look good together. _Himawari walked up to Watanuki. "Watanuki-kun, is that you?" She said acting like she knew of nothing that happened.

"Huh?" Watanuki turned around in surprise. "Himawari-chan!"

--------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------------

"What are **you**, doing here?" Watanuki sputtered out. The clouds were right; he should have killed himself the first chance he had gotten.

"I was shopping here too." Himawari said sweetly.

Realizing who he was talking to, Watanuki activated his special feature. "_Himawari-chaaaaan_ I'm sorry, I was just so surprised to see you here! How are you?" Small hearts and rainbows started to float around his dreamy face.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Why don't we shop together for a little bit?" Himawari started to walk into the grocery market.

"Okay!" Watanuki agreed with another smile. _Shopping with Himawari-chan! This is great, too great! _He thought, while picking a basket.

As they stood side-by-side, they chatted a little bit. Just small talk, and Watanuki was so happy until, "By the way, I wanted to congratulate you!" Himawari said.

"What do you mean by that Himawari-chan?" Watanuki asked politely. He couldn't remember anything that could have made her say that.

"Why, with being with Yuuko-san!" Watanuki's time stopped. _Yuuko-san….and….me! HUH!_

"You're mistaken Himawari-chan! Yuuko-san is just my boss, nothing more! We were just out shopping together, I mean, she just wanted to come along, wait…." Watanuki stumbled over his words, realizing he was not helping the situation.

"I know you're shy Watanuki-kun." She giggled. "But don't worry, I think you two look good together." Smiling, Himawari shook his hand and went to pay for her grocery items.

Watanuki just stood there, not knowing what to do. _Yuuko-san and I! TOGETHER! _

-------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------------

"Watanuki-chan?" Yuuko had just come back from the various shops in the area. Satisfied that she had taken long enough, she went to go look for Watanuki. Not finding him anywhere, Yuuko went into the grocery market. And there he was, standing by the refrigerated meat section, still as a statue.

Poke. "Watanuki-chan?" Yuuko said, poking Watanuki every few seconds.

"Huh?" Watanuki had finally woken up.

"Let's go back shall we?" Yuuko said.

"Ngh." Apparently, he was still not fully awake.

Yuuko looked at Watanuki with a playful smile. "This is getting better and better."

-------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------------

"What's wrong with me…?" Watanuki said, smothering his face in his cushion. "No wait, what's wrong with the world? Everyone thinks that Yuuko-san and I are together." Of course, he was over exaggerating. The only person that said that they looked good together was Himawari. But, that one person was the world, to him.

"Stupid shopping, stupid Yuuko-san…." He mumbled, trying to vent some of his anger. There was no way to repair the damage; Watanuki would never get a chance with Himawari.

Trying to shift onto his side, he flinched in pain. Holding his elbow, he sat up on the coach. "Ugh, did Yuuko-san have to hold my arm for so long? I can barely feel anything, except pain. Not only that, my whole arm is sweaty now from her holding it."

"I'll just have to explain the whole thing to Himawari-chan at school tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Thinking up his resolution, he went off to his room to sleep.

--------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------

"Um, Himawari-chan? Do you think I could speak to you, alone for a minute?" Watanuki asked the girl during the lunch break.

"What is it about, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari replied.

"I would rather talk about it alone." He said weakly.

Himawari looked at Doumeki, who was next to them. "I don't see why Doumeki-kun can't listen."

"It's a bit, personal…." He trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

Himawari smiled. "I know what it is, you don't have to worry. I'll keep a secret." She winked, thinking about the same thing Watanuki was, for all the wrong reasons.

"Actually…" Watanuki stuttered, knowing that the conversation was going the wrong way.

But she was already gone. Off to her next class, as the lunch bell had already rang. She called out to him, "You can count on me."

Watanuki sighed. "That didn't go how I wanted it to go."

"Talking to yourself is one of the many signs of insanity."

It was Doumeki. "OH SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! Himawari-chan….." He screamed at Doumeki, millions of thoughts swirling in his mind. _Oh, Himawari-chan. Now we can never do the things that couples can do, walking through parks, sharing ice cream, holding hands…._ Watanuki was practically crying. _Wait, holding hands? _His mind flashed back to when Himawari had shaken his hand.

_WOW! HIMAWARI-CHAN HELD MY HAND! IT FEELS, IT FEELS…. _Watanuki smiled, _IT FEELS, like….._ His smile faded. _I… I don't feel anything. _When Himawari had shaken his hand, he didn't feel anything. No spark, no heat, nothing at all. _It's probably just because no girl has ever held my hand before. _Watanuki tried to reassure himself. _I mean, the only was was Yuuko-san and she doesn't count. _His mind stopped.

"…_my whole arm is sweaty, from her holding it…."_

_That's probably just my imagination right? It was probably because she held onto to my arm for so long, right? _But it wasn't very convincing. Watanuki had felt nothing when Himawari had held his hand, but was so sensitive to everything, when Yuuko held it.

Although he couldn't accept liking Yuuko, he did realize one thing. _I don't love Himawari._

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

YES! The fourth chapter of Watching the Sky! I have finished it! (I have something to say now!) Yeah…… (Maybe I have nothing to say right now.) But yeah, I'm glad I'm getting to the chapters. Hopefully, I can finish this fic with no delays and update regularly. I've decided to do it every Friday, but maybe you guys have already noticed that.

Is this chappie good enough though….? A little bit more drama, but not too much. I'm not sure if you would call this fluff though. I have so much fun writing Watanuki. And now, he has finally realized that he does not like Himawari! GASP!

(You know what's coming next….)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, and many others. And there is the new C2 Histuzen that is a Yuuwaku C2.

(Oooo yeah, that is always fun to have.)

REVIEW PLEASE! (Or at least support/read Yuuwaku!)

Plus a question to those who review: "Why do you review a person's fic?" This is mind-boggling to me. I have not figured out why this anomaly happens.


	5. Storm

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 5**

**Storm**

Disclaimer – Meow, I don't own these things.

Summary – With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – ATTENTION ALL! (Okay, that was a bit embarresing. How do I spell that?) Well, I'm looking for another beta, someone who can help edit and like help me sort through any problems in my fic. So if anyone would be so willing to help me, then I would be very grateful. Unfortunately, I can think of no benefits of this job, except that you can read the chapter's of this fic before they are released (O.o Yeah, that's not even a benefit in my eyes.) So, just PM me, e-mail me, or leave me a review to tell me if you are willing to help me. It would be great to leave an e-mail, and/aim (if you have it) too. And probably, I'll just pick one or two people, so please don't feel offended if I send a message back to you, saying that I have enough people. But please! If you're not going to help me, just don't say anything.

* * *

Shout Outs – (Wow, I'm getting a lot more reviews! Yeah, I know I'm sad.)

Joxter-The-Mighty – Thanks for you very official sounding answer O.o Not that it's a bad thing, but I have a tendency to act childish and stupid in the face of someone I don't know. Meow…

NoshMono – Thanks, I was a bit concerned on how to change Watanuki's perspective on Himawari. So I chose the most natural and simple thing I could think of, and thanks for your review on my oneshot.

RedPBass – I'm glad we have another person that can appreciate Yuuwaku fics! T.T And I know my chappies are kind of short….

GreenFairyHime – Errr, personal crisis? That definitely is an interesting way to put it. I'm not sure if this will fufill your requirements for a "personal crisis" but I did I best. Meow, and you always review….. Thank you…

Silver windflame – Meow, I'm glad that not all donut fans will skip this fic…. It has made me even more happy to know that you are still following this fic.

Kiki Momitichi – Yes, I guess they do make me all happy!

Encyser – I haven't been getting alerts either. Jealousy, huh… I didn't really think about that. But I don't think that all romance-y stuff needs the another, competitive, person, to rival that person's affection. (Although that would be awesome, if I could write something like that…. Or have I already? Err, no, that's not foreshadowing.)

Yuuko's Angel – Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you like the (Wacky) Watanuki.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day….." Watanuki had crossed the line of insanity many times in his life, but none were as serious as this. For once, there was another thing to be grateful in the way the shop was built. It was good that ordinary people could not see beyond it's white walls, for here was Watanuki passed out on the front lawn, singing that strange tune in the middle of summer vacation. He had finally snapped.

But no large men in white coats came to take him away, for there was always one person that did not want him to go away.

"Watanuki! Come in here! I have something for you to do!" Ah yes, even if the slave wanted to leave, he could not without the permission of the master, or killing himself. Both options did not look pleasing to Watanuki.

"I'm coming, Yuuko-san." He grumbled, picking himself off the grass.

-------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------------

"Yes, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki came into the meeting room, to find Yuuko and Doumeki sitting at a table together. "Wait, Doumeki's here!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," Yuuko said calmly.

"But…. That means, that we have to do some type of chore for you…." Watanuki lacked the words to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

"Well, while you were gone, a customer came and gave us a job." She stated softly. Watanuki stiffened, _Another job?_

"NO WAY!" Watanuki exclaimed. "MIGHT, I mention how many times I've almost died in one of these! FOR EXAMPLE, I almost suffocated from people's desires, almost got killed by a malevolent spirit in many different situations, a large bunny with a hammer, game pieces, wooden dolls, a soul that could take a person's heart, almost got crushed by a falling ceiling, and WORST OF ALL, I HAD TO WORK WITH DOUMEKI THE WHOLE TIME!" Watanuki yelled in frustration, panting after finishing his speech.

"You complain too much." Yuuko stated plainly. Watanuki froze at heartless comment.

"Continuing on," Yuuko started to get serious, "We have to take this job. They are offering a large reward, and pay equal to what the job is."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Watanuki yelled out, revived from the horrendous comment.

"Listen to me, if you don't want to die." Watanuki froze again. Yuuko continued on. "I took this job, because apparently it had to do with me. There is a new gang that is forming in the mafia world. There expertise focus on that of information, they gather information on other's and sell it to the people that need them. And because they make contact with another group, they find out why they need that information. Thus, this creates a big chain, where they can collect information on anyone."

"But isn't that downright stupid? I mean, why would they trust one another, and wouldn't the police shut this group down? This type of place is to easily shut down, I'm surprised that someone could think of such a childish idea in the world." Watanuki said. It really was a bad idea, selling information is dangerous, especially if that group showed no alliance to anyone.

"Well, that would be true, if those people were human. The group we have is made up of entirely of those who can see spirits and have any sort of inhuman powers."

"Huh?"

"Think about it, Watanuki. What were you like, when no one understood you, and couldn't see these forms that you could? Lonely, sad, depressed? These type of people are easily manipulated, plus they are sensitive to spirits, which make them easy to control. I suspect that many others are in opposing gangs, because they want a place to belong, not to be a killer. With a promise of being with their own kind, many people flock to this new gang." Yuuko said with a smile.

_I am not easily manipulated…. _Watanuki grumbled in his head. "But you can't openly advertise this, so how do they do it?"

"But you can Watanuki. I mean, if some people can see it, and others can't, isn't it the perfect opportunity to recruit others?" Yuuko looked pointedly at him.

"I still don't understand. In theory, this is a very good idea, but life doesn't work that way. What does being able to see spirits have to do with being in the mafia?" Watanuki asked again, closing his eyes, wondering how such a gang could work.

"Because…all the top heads of the group are dead." Yuuko said the most important detail to knowing how it worked.

"HUH?"

"The idea of organizing information and selling to others is impossible in the mafia world. But because sprits are running the organization, it's more likely for them to succeed. They can't die again, it's impossible to kill the head of the group, and I suspect that they are killing many other people to have them come as the undead. The only reason that they still have power is because it's impossible to kill this group. They can regroup over and over again." Yuuko explained, it was now obvious why this client wanted them to do this job. There would be no other people, other than them, that could destroy this group.

Watanuki scowled, and asked "Then how does this client know about the mafia group?"

"That's because he is also dead. Many of those that are dead are not satisfied. They still travel the human plains. He brough his case to me, as his wish before he went to lands beyond." Yuuko became less serious and smiled. "And, before he passes on, he can give us a payment!"

"Gah…." Watanuki really didn't like the sound of this.

"We're leaving tomorrow, better prepare!" Yuuko said to both Watanuki, and the almost forgotten Doumeki.

"Yuuko-san, how are we getting in?" Watanuki asked.

"Easy, we give them what they want." Yuuko tossed a scroll each, to the two of them.

Watanuki and Doumeki opened their scrolls, to see a large list of people. Watanuki looked confused, so Doumeki was the one to speak first. "This is the list of people they want information on, our names are on here." He concluded.

"Really?" Watanuki glanced quickly at the sheet. It was true, their names were on the list.

"Exactly, they have several headquarters, and we're going to sneak into the most obvious one. This one is almost given publicly to the other gangs. They give it out, because there is nothing important in there except their research team. The people that enter will be subjected to many trials and security measures, in which the team will collect data from. Some people are intentionally let go, so that the information can be put to actual use. There is high chance of survival. While we are there, we will take out the research team, and take all the data. It's quite simple." Yuuko finished.

_Breaking into a highly dangerous security field, is not my idea of simple. Besides, we might not even survive the security measures they put up. _Watanuki thought irritably. _Just another chance to die, how nice. _

"You are dismissed." Yuuko said to the two of them.

Doumeki left the shop, while Watanuki stayed in the room seething. "Do you need something, Watanuki?" Yuuko asked at the still-in-the-room boy.

"Yah, "Watanuki finished dryly. "To survive this, can I take some things from your storage?" Watanuki finally looked at Yuuko.

"Sure, take whatever you want." Yuuko looked amused. She could just imagine the large amounts of things Watanuki may take to the job.

"Then please excuse me, Yuuko-san." He bowed silently and left the room to the storage area.

_May I shouldn't tell him that Doumeki's reward is his cooking for a month. _Yuuko thought to herself, as she watched Watanuki's back leave the room.

------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------------

Cough. Cough. "Damn, how many times do I have to clean this place?" Watanuki stepped through the throngs of items in the storage room. Despite the many times he had cleaned it, it always seemed to get dusty in a matter of seconds.

Looking at the shelves, he tried to figure out where to start looking. It was no easy task, throughout what could be centuries, she had piled up roomfuls of items. Not only was the room filthy, it was silent, and Watanuki kept talking to himself to relieve the silence. "Where am I going to start?" He shuffled around the room, glancing at the items. Sighing, he realized that there was not particular order except perhaps the age of the items. Unfortunately, he would have to look at all them.

Putting his hand on his chin, he thought about the best way to look for something he needed. "Well, for one thing, I don't think I'll need anything that's old. It's probably too old, useless, or too strong for me to use if it had survived for so long." Watanuki walked up to some of the shelves and deemed which were the older ones.

He started at the more recent ones. "By random then?" There were still a multitude of items to look through.

Reaching in at random, he pulled something out from the back of a shelf. He immediately blanched, Watanuki had pulled out a pink, magic, wand that Yuuko had showed him on his first days working here. He began to regain his articulating sense, saying "We are on an important mission. It does not call for anything cute, or neon colored. Anything containing a color that is hit-me-I-am-right-here would not be useful. Remember that Watanuki." And he instantly placed the wand back, looking for items of darker colors.

The task was much easier now. For some reason, most items were a very _striking_ color. Working through the shelves, he found some useful items that may come in handy for the trip.

Click. "This will do."

-------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------------

Yuuko stared at the bright moon looking down at her.

_What do you need? _

Watanuki had left a little while ago, but she had been on the porch for hours already.

_Are you the Time Witch?_

She brought a small dish to her lips, taking in the bitter, burning, substance.

_Yes, I suppose I am. If you know that name, I think you are no ordinary lost soul. _

Tipping her head back, she let every drop fall into her mouth.

_I am no lost soul_

Putting the dish back, she poured her self another one.

_Then can you explain who you are?_

And another one.

_I am simply misguided. _

And another one.

_What do you need from me?_

And another one.

_I want my final wish to be fulfilled no matter what the cost. _

And another. Each one she raised, as if it to offer it to the moon.

_I hope you are ready to sacrifice yourself for it._

* * *

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. I feel like this one is so stupid, because it just sets up for another plotline. Not only that, it's going to have a job that Watanuki and Doumeki have to do. I have to say, that its cliché, very overused. At least this time, it won't be a set-up for mad, passionate, sex between the two. (No matter how many donut fans would love that.)

So hopefully, this time it won't be too cliché, boring, and any other negative adjectives. Plus I've noticed that I have at least one flashback in everyone of my chapters. If you could please review and tell me if that is annoying, please do. I tried a different approach for a flashback, although it's not as detailed as I would hope it could be. Tell me what you think of that too.

(Here it is….)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. And there is the new C2 Histuzen that is a Yuuwaku C2.

(There we go…..)

Oh and sorry I bashed donut fans right now, I'm going to do a little bit more of that in the future, sooooo, it may be problematic, and I hope I will not be over-run by the donut community for my bashings. BUT I'm doing some donut-ish stuff (I think) in the future.

Please Review! (Or at least read/support Yuuwaku.)

THE SAME NOTICE AS ABOVE (Yeah, it's the same one as the Author's Ramblings.) I'm currently looking for a beta, if someone would like to help me edit and discuss the problems iwith my fic, I would be very grateful and happy. If you are interested in helping this write, than PM me, e-mail me, or leave a review to say you are interested. It would be great to leave your e-mail and/or aim (if you have it) too. I'l probably only have one or two people, (if I get that many) people to help me. So don't get offended if I send you a message saying I can't send the fic to you. (And any slackers, just trying to piss me off or steal my story, shove off.)


	6. Storm 2

**Watching the Sky**

Chapter 6

**Storm (Part 2) **

Disclaimer – I don't own the famous things.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became used to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Thanks to Beta's – kiseki gurl, and pyxislynx

Author's Ramblings – YAY! I have another beta! More… editing stuff! (Which I had been in terrible need of.) You know, most of the reviews I had for the last chapter, mentioned Domeki in it. Does Domeki just have this charisma, that draws all these reviews to be written for him? That is strange.

* * *

Shout Out(s)To –

Encyser – Yeah, Domeki is kind of like an accessory, but you have to admit that it's like this in the manga/anime/movies too. It mostly focuses on Watanuki at first. I don't think I did anything too out of the ordinary.

NoshMono – Why is everyone mention the lack of Domeki? (OR just Domeki in general?) Slowly…..? I guess I am. I haven't written the whole fic, despite the planning sheet I have.

GreenFairyHime – Yeah, I read most any of the fics in the xxxHOLiC section, and I have to admit, when they mention a "mission" I get weirded out. I couldn't really find any way around it. Plus having no action of this kind might be boring...

Kiki Momitichi – That makes me feel sad. What didn't you understand? Maybe I could make it clear, but I'm glad you're still following the fic.

jamelajover gohlovekinu – Ummm, no offense but what kind of question is "Who's going to have sex." Other than the fact that this is only rated Teen, I put it on every chapter that this is a Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki) pairing fic. I hope that answers your question.

Silver windflame - Thanks, but I don't wantt o bash it any longer. It might seem hypocritcal in the future. And this mission thingy might not be as dangerous as it seems.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

_I don't do mornings…. _Watanuki's thought process was quite slow, so he thought nothing after that. It couldn't be helped if he had to wake up at 3 am in the morning. The decision was that the group of three would meet early, to figure out a "plan of attack" as they so called it. _This is just a scam to have me make breakfast. _Another thought came out of Watanuki's sluggish brain.

He was dressed casually- he had on his school pants, but with a black top. Watanuki dressed like a normal person, but he still gave no hints to who he was. A school uniform, might have given him away. _And we all know that Domeki and Yuuko-san are going to dress horribly for the occasion. _

But Watanuki had to admit, he was dressed differently from normal as well. Even when he went out in public, his clothes were his school unform. This time, inside the black jacket he wore was a dark grey t-shirt. And the jacket was not his school jacket either, it was a loose fitting one with large pockets. At his waist was a traveling bag. In there he stored away some of the items he took from Yuuko's shop.

Slowly walking toward the shop, he thought of the seriousness of their job. True, every mission they had was life-threatening, but this one was different. If Watanuki died in a regular one, his body would not be found in an astral plain, and there would be no stories of his death. Probably rumors of how he ran away, no one would miss him.

In this case however, if he were to die, most likely his body would be dumped in the river. Watanuki did not like this other possible result. If he were to be missing, the occurrence would be quiet, silent, it would not cause a ripple. But finding a body face-down in the river is something to talk about. Especially if the body was mangled. Especially if you knew this person. He could imagine the ones that might be sad, or the ones that might be happy, the ones that would be angry, and ones that probably expected this to happen. There would be no peace from his death, and loud accusations of the most ridiculous (or not so riduculous) causes of his death would fly around. Some might say it was suicide, some might say someone killed him, but whatever happens in this case, it would not go over well.

If Watanuki's soul would just happen to turn into a ghost, and not leave the human world, he would not know what to do. He would probably freak out and yell to the heavens on how, "I could've even gone down there" instead of listening of speculations on his death. It was mortifying.

Watanuki truly hoped he could get through the mission, alive, if nothing else. What happens if he dies in the shop? No problem to him, just a problem for Domeki and Yuuko to handle.

With these thoughts in mind, Watanuki turned to the major street to Yuuko's shop. In another minute or so, he would be there.

---------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------------

"Wait, what was the point of coming early then?" Watanuki asked. After arriving at the shop at around 3:30 am he found Yuuko and Domeki already at the shop. They weren't ready to go at all, and when he had asked what happened, Yuuko replied that they were going to do it at night.

"Well, we still need to plan. This could take awhile." Yuuko responded, lazing around on the carpet. Domeki was sitting near her on the floor, too.

"But, why so early in the morning?" Watanuki did not do mornings. That he already thought before, and finding out that the early morning was for nothing did not make him happy at all.

"You do understand why we are going at night, yes?" Yuuko now asked him a question.

"Of course I do." Watanuki scowled in thought. "So we can have more cover, and not attract as much attention."

"And you know it's summer?" She asked another question.

The pieces were starting to come together in his head. "…Yes, the sun will set later."

"Then by waking up early, we can stay up, then sleep again. That way, we are fully ready when set to our task. That's why I had everyone wake up so early." Yuuko said with satisfaction, at having shown off her planning skills.

"I understand." Watanuki sighed in defeat. He had to admit, he didn't think through the entire mission.

"Then here is the first order of operations: Watanuki, has to cook breakfast!" Yuuko declared.

_I knew this was going to happen_. Watanuki thought to himself.

-----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------

"Now, we're going to plan." Watanuki said as a statement, and not a question.

"Mhmm, yes, planning." Yuuko said in between bites of some cheese blintzes. Today, Watanuki was to cook special for the occasion.

His eye twitched. Hearing the sounds of another person eating, he cast a sidelong glace to his classmate next to him, Domeki. Irritably, Watanuki said, "And you, are you going to help plan?"

"Yeah." And then there was silence.

Watanuki's eye twitched again. Leaning an arm on the table, he started to message his temples. _I knew it. At least they're not wearing anything ridiculous. _Domeki had on an outift similar to Watanuki's. It was all black, except he had gloves with him. But Domeki's outfit, contained more visible (and probably not seen) pockets. Yuuko had a rather tight-fitting dark purple dress on. Luckily, it was not like her other outfits, which sprawled on the floor.

"No, no, Watanuki, you're right, we have some important planning to do." Yuuko said, while eating her breakfast.

"Oh really." Watanuki said dryly.

"In addition to the list I gave you, here." She pulled out another roll of paper.

Watanuki and Domeki leaned over to take a good look at it. Upon opening, mysteriously, it had nothing on it.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Yuuko looked at the paper too. "Watanuki, you have to open it up again."

Domeki leaned back in his seat, while Watanuki started mumbling profanities under his breath. Taking an edge of the paper, he opened the fold. Upon lifting the flap revealed mass of blue and white lines. It was a blue print.

"It's the whole blue print of the building." Yuuko stated.

"Eh….." Watanuki mumbled in fascination. "But, I don't understand. What's this large white line here?" He pointed to one of the diagram's on the paper.

"That line represents the ground, part of the building is underground." Yuuko explained.

Watanuki looked surprised. "We get earthquake's though! How can the building survive if we have a major earthquake?" From what he had seemed to learn about the organization, they were very naïve and optimistic.

"If you think about it, this shop is also very strange, is it not? The space it takes up is small, only certain people can see it, and it is more spacious than it appears. Maybe this building also has some type of defense of special aura around it, as well?" Yuuko concluded, this meant that she didn't know the exact answer.

"I guess." Watanuki said, still examining the blue prints. "So where do we need to go?"

Pointing at the map, Yuuko put her finger in the very middle of the diagram. "Right here." There was one room in the middle of the building. "If you didn't notice already, the building is actually a square and the room everyone tries to get to is the one in the middle. This ensures that most people cannot get through very easily. Only two of the floors are actually out of the ground, so people will have to travel half the building down, then half the building across to get to this room. And probably even more, by looking at the set-up of the hallways. It'a a very complicated network. All of the paths are winding, even though thtye are all correct. Just be careful not to get lost."

Watanuki had not quite noticed some of the details she had mentioned. He did however, notice that the hallways were strangely built, and that most of them were under the ground, but he didn't know why. But with the reason in hand, he could try to figure a path to the middle.

Seeing his face screwed up in concentration, Yuuko smiled. "I don't know what they have in these pathways unfortunately, so right now we'll pick one at random."

Looking at Domekli, who was still eating she gestured for everyone to pick a path. "One, two, three!" And they all pointed to a path.

Coincidently, they had all picked the same path. While Watanuki was in shock, and Domeki looking indifferent, Yuuko started to speak for the whole group. "So, Domeki, why did you pick this path?"

"Because it's the best one for our small group." The one he picked had the least wide hallways. "There is less room for large groups of objects to attack us, and we won't hinder each other this way." So Domeki had picked this, from a more military standard point of view.

"And you, Watanuki?" Yuuko looked at him in turn.

"It just felt like the right one to pick. This one looks like the shortest, too." Watanuki had picked this path with his sensitivity to spirits, and because it looked easy. "Any why did you pick this one, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki asked.

"I just guessed." Yuuko said cheerfully. The two boys sweat-dropped.

"Continuing on," She steered the conversation away from the matter, "We should memorize the blue prints, but I have a smaller copy for everyone incase we get seperated."

---------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------------

The sky was pitch black when they finally left. The crescent moon in the sky, barely provided any light to the people under it- not with the clouds blocking it. Hiding in the shadows of the buildings, they streaked down the darkness to their target. Three sets of foot steps seemed to echo in the midst of dark buildings and machinary.

They stopped, and held their breath. No one else was behind them, and they continued on.

Approaching the destination, the all hid in a nearby corner to review the plan.

"So how should we go in?" Watanuki asked. The building was lit, surrounded by a fence of barbed wire.

"We're going through the back, don't you remember?" Yuuko's voice was soft, but the insult still remained in the air, ringing loud and clearly.

"I know, but how are we going without alerting security?" Watanuki hissed as gently as possible.

"Blow the lights." Domeki said. He was already hooking a thin wire to a nearby outlet.

Watching him work, both Watanuki and Yuuko knew what he was up to. "Think you can make it?" Watanuki whispered to him.

"Of course." And as a sign of this confidence, Domeki gestured to the small crossbow/bow and arrow attached to his gloves. He would be depending on one of his greatest skills: archery. Carefully taking a live wire from the outlet he had opened up, he connected it to the arrowhead. Taking aim, He shot at one of the surveillance cameras, succesfully taking any electric powered items on the outside of the building.

"Flashy, but it will have to do." Watanuki mumbled, as they ran toward the now dark building. By using some explosive metals, and high voltage stream of electricity, they had blown the fuse for the outside security. They knew that they would have power for the building though, but this would provide enough cover.

Hopping on top of supplies and other materials, they leaped over the fence, toward the west side of the building. The moon was waxing, but luckily it was on the east side. They made their way to side of the building with relative ease. Now all there was to do was to take out the guards.

Domeki was taking care of that. With a quick hand, he used his bow as a temparary sling shot, striking down the guards with rocks.

As Yuuko and Watanuki tried to open the door, Domeki kept an eye out on the surroundings. However, the door was locked.

"Domeki, we need you to open the door." Yuuko whispered to the man watching for any movement in the darkness.

Stepping back while still keeping a lookout, Domeki turned to the door. Gently jiggling the handle, he tried to see if he could open it.

"Let me try. It'll attract too much attention if we break it down." Watanuki hissed. Putting a hand into his pack, he pulled out a dagger that he found in Yuuko's storage. Putting it inbetween the door and the wall, he pulled it down carefully on the lock. But he was too weak.

"Hurry." Domeki urged him to go faster.

"I'm trying." Watanuki gritted out. Promptly putting a foot on the handle of the dagger, he tried using his legs to break the lock. Growling softly, he struggled to keep his hands and leg balanced on the dagger. Turning the blade sideways, into the lock, he kept pulling. After moments of strain, he destroyed the lock, connecting the door to the wall.

Resting for a moment, Yuuko carefully opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Blah, something not about the story, but I feel tired this semester. Why is school always harder at this time of the year? Swim meet, and physcial testing on the same day. Not fun at all.

But I will do my best!

(I said a boom-chika-boom, I said a BOOM-chika–BOOM)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. And there is the new C2 Histuzen that is a Yuuwaku C2.

(I said a boom-chika-rocka-chika-rocka-chika-boom)

Please Review! (Or at least read/support Yuuwaku.)


	7. Thunder

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 7**

**Thunder**

Disclaimer – I do not own, I do not own, I do not own.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – Okay, I know it's been a long time (too long), but I really will make it up! I'm going to pound out some chapters now, since the summer has started. I'm going to a couple of camps and summer classes so I will have no internet to update the stories with…. And so I will see if I can update this Friday. And when it seems like this story hits a block again, it means I'm away. And at that time I'll probably update on Saturdays.

* * *

Shout Outs –

Roonren – Nah, sorry I made such a big fuss.

GreenFairyHime – Awww, I have French too, and I have no idea what I'm doing in the class. I just know I'm passing! You have my sympathies and thanks for being a faithful reader.

Yuuko's Angel – Twist…? Err, I fail to understand what I'm doing is not cliché. And thank you for putting me on alert.

Jinnai – Thanks for the comment. Personally, I just like writing pairings, that are rare, but yeah, not enough Yuuwaku in the world. You can never have enough.

Kiki Momitichi – Kiki! You don't have to feel so sad over it. And you always review, so that makes me happy. And uh… Wow! I can't argue your third reason. (The boom-chika-boom is part of a song.)

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

They opened the door…. Only to see nothing.

"Why isn't there anyone here to stop us?" Watanuki asked, as they quickly began taking out the cameras in the vincinity.

In the midst of Domeki shooting down the cameras and Yuuko checking the map, she said, "The only things with an actual mind are probably the guards outside. They probably put them there to make the building look authentic, other than that, it's only the research team." Finding the right way, she pointed to the left. "That way."

"What is with this building anyway?" Watanuki stared at their surroundings. The whole place was bare. The ground, ceiling, and walls were all a dull, tiled gray. "There is no way you can collect data like this, the only cameras were in front of the entrrANce- HOLY SHIT!" Just as he started talking, a large gray tile fell from the ceiling, almost giving him a concussion.

One after another, they began to fall, leaving a heavy amount of rubble in it's wake. Getting hit by one could easily split one's head. "I thought they were trying to let people live!" Watanuki yelled, as he dodged the falling tiles.

"They don't want information on the weak, do they?" Yuuko answered back, her smooth motions easily evading the falling objects.

"This is part of the test then?" Domeki ashed, taking long strides to avoid them.

"Yes, pay attention now, a turns coming up." Up ahead was another fork, one path going forward and the other to the right.

"Stick to the wall now." Yuuko commanded. They immediately lined up at the right wall, only breaking the path to dodge another tile.

As the tile came down at a faster rate, the three sped up as well. Focusing on their first goal, their heart beat sped up, their breath quickened, all to adjust to the new atmosphere.

Five meters.

Three meters.

The first checkpoint came up fast. The monotony of the surroundings were only broken by the lone entrace of another hallway.

Two meters.

One meter.

One more step….

Crash! A whole wall came down on the forward path.

"Now!" With a yell, they threw themselves to the right, onto the new path, barely avoiding the other wall that came down on the right path. The corridor was dark, but there were no falling tiles on this one. Regaining their breath, they paused to rest.

They were safe, for now.

---------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------

"So what do we do now? I doubt that they are going to give us any time to rest." Sitting against the wall, he looked at Yuuko expectantly for an answer.

"We should just follow the path." Domeki said calmly. "There's no need to stress out about this."

Watanuki practically growled at him, but Yuuko interupted before he could say anything. "They're going to let us rest." The two boys looked at her with interest. "They're going to see how well we took the first test, and see how long we need to rest and recooperate."

"I see, so we can have as much rest as we want." Watanuki concluded, ad Domeki nodded to his conclusion.

"Yes, they are now going to observe our habits, while we rest. Let me tell you though, this is first and last time they are going to let us rest. After this, they are going to be pushing us to see how far we can go. Stay on guard." As she said this, there was an ominous gloom that settled in the air. It was natural, for there were others watching there every move and could control the whole area.

_Calm down Watanuki, _He rested his eyes, while thinking to himself. _An unseen force controlling the whole area, and watching our every move? You have experience in this situation, you've got nothing to worry about. _And with that said, he let his unknowingly tense muscles relax.

"So, how are your love lives going?" But then again, there were other awkward situations that were just as bad.

---------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------

"Yuuko-san…." Watanuki spoke softly, as a strange, hot, sensation seemed to well inside of him. "What kind of question is that?" He finished off.

"Is that question appropriate right now?" Domeki asked, showing his confusion with a barely raised eyebrow.

"Well, the people are collecting data on us, right? Then I suggest we should take longer than normal to recover. If they're listening, than they don't know if we're bluffing or not with this conversation. We did make it this far, rather easily." Yuuko explained, not quite satisfying the curiosity of her audience.

"What?" She said to the silent Watanuki and Domeki. "We have to fill the silence somehow, unless one of you has a suggstion." From their silence, they did not, and so she continued on. "Then how about we play a game of-"

"Okay, okay, let's talk then." Watanuki did not want to spend his time in the pitch black corridor, playing word games, or any other type of _game _Yuuko had in mind. They would have to talk instead.

"Then let me repeat that question again: how are your love lives?" Yuuko said, happy that she won so easily.

Surprisingly, Domeki was the first to answer. "I'm concentrating more on school, than finding love. If I want to ever support a family, than I have to do well. Then I can look for a person to spend my life with."

"That's very mature of you, Domeki. As for me, I don't particularly have anything now. I do have some, well, prospects that I am interested in, but in the end, it's nothing to talk about." Haven spoke, Yuuko looked at Watanuki. "Watanuki, aren't you going to say something. Here is Domeki and I pouring our souls out for you to hear, but you're not sharing anything. Aren't you being cold?" Yuuko, just on kept looking at him.

Seeing no escape, Watanuki said something. "The person I have affection for, is not showing any signs of wanting a relationship. Whether she is nervous, or is not interested in me, I don't know. For now, all I can do is watch her." He said calmly, trying not to let any emotion escape his voice.

Hearing the sour one to his voice, Yuuko couldn't help but tease him. "I think we've hit a sore spot. Care to explain what's going on in your head?"

"All I'm saying is that I have a girl that I like, but I don't know if she likes me back." Watanuki tried to evade Yuuko's persistant questioning.

"But if you show affection for her, then she has to respond." Yuuko said, trying to drive a clear answer out of Watanuki.

_She must be thinking that it can't be any other person, but Himawari._ But that wasn't true, he had realized long ago that the one for him, was not Himawari. The person he imagined came in quite a different shape, one that was her complete opposite, but just as mysterious. _Not like I'm going to admit anything. _"I can't tell if she's is returning the feelings. That's why I'm staying neutral." He intoned.

"I see, so you're in denial then." All Watanuki did was turn his head away. "If you want, I can stop pursuing this particular subject?" Yuuko said, amused on how the conversation went.

Watanuki sighed, dejected at his pride being poked at, but happy that she stopped prying for answers.

While this conversation went on, the silent member of their group, listened to the conversation with interest. There was no need for him to join in, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less important. He had noticed a slight change in Watanuki. His new actions, became prone to Domeki, who watched him intently. It was a strange new face for Watanuki to wear, and new facts revealed themselves to Domeki. They were quite different from his initial impression of him. But whether his theories were wrong or right, Watanuki had changed.

--------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------------------

"I guess we're ready to move on." After what seemed like centuries of resting and waiting, the team of three got ready to leave.

"We can still relax. Let's walk for part of this journey. We don't have to rush yet." Yuuko suggested as they traveled down the hallway.

Their footsteps echoed softly through the long hallway. Despite the relaxed demeanors, they were all alert in case of an attack. If looking in any direction, a person might as well as been blind. Movement of a brighter object, was all the three could follow.

All of a sudden Domeki crouches over, as if in pain. Yuuko and Watanuki stopped.

"Domeki, as you all right?" Yuuko asked. They could not se his face, for he had been walking in front of the two.

"Yeah, there's just a staircase here." Domeki carefully pulled himself up from the sudden dip in the hall. He took a step back.

"Stairs?" Watanuki said curiously. He slid his foot over the floor, searching for any abnormilties. Moving his leg forward, he had noticed that there was no floor where there should have been. They glanced at each other, through the darkness. "Should we go down?"

"We have no choice." Domeki stated sullenly.

Gulping, Watanuki took the first step. Yuuko and Domeki soon followed.

Each step seemed to take centuries, as the darkness slowed them down. They had to put a hand on the wall for balance and looking in front was as informative as looking into a black hole. There was no way to tell when the stairs would stop. Step after step, the went down, only to have Watanuki suddenly disappear from sight.

"Watanuki!" Yuuko said with a hint of distress. Domeki's eyes widened in shock.

A low groan was heard. "I'm still alive." Sticking out his arm, it was revealed that there was a passageway in the wall. Looking more closely, they discovered the wall in a disarray of openings. Corridors of many kinds were cut out of the side of the stair, walls.

"We're suppose to go straight." Yuuko said and they continued their trek downward.

----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------------

The journey became more rugged, as the random holes in the walls did not help with the fact hat they needed those walls to balance. As they went farther, there vision became more use to the dark. Things seemed to be brighter, it was almost if…. They were near a light.

"Is that what I think it is?" Watanuki said. He was staring ahead, wondering if the glow of light in front of him was an illusion.

"I think it is." Domeki said, allowing a small smile to grace his features. It was such a long time, since the last time they were exposed to the light. The bleakness of the hall had been draining away at the two boys.

The two picked up the pace, unconsciously. Both wanted to be in the light again.

"Wait." Yuuko hissed, but it was too late.

"Huh?" That was all that came out of Watanuki's mouth, before he emitted a soft strangled cry. Falling to the floor on his knees, he clutched his left arm. A small gasp from Domeki confirmed that he was also hit.

Rays of blue came from the soft glow of light, in which they thought to be a godsend. In reality, it was nothing of the sort, as projectiles flew at them. They crouched down lower to get out of the line of fire, nursing their wounds at the same time. The floor began to thrum, in a steady tone, as the floor vibrated beneath them. Mechanical clicks and hisses reached their ears, already adding to the many problems they were experiencing.

Then it stopped.

The sounds disappeared, in its wake was silence. The glow of light was also gone. No trace of it was left except for the afterburn colors left on their pupils. They were left on the ground in silence and darkness.

There was a flash.

It made them venerable, for they were not prepared. Watanuki felt around on the ground for the wall, at least he could cover on side of his body. From the sounds of it, Domeki was also shuffling around on his left.

Then even the shuffling form Domeki's side stopped. And Watanuki stopped too, not knowing what to do. But that was chosen for him. A sudden hand intruded into his space, pushing him to the ground. He slid, reaching an incline and sliding down a dark passage way that was in the wall.

The darkness of the new passageway allowed him one last watery glance into the hall of light. He had to quickly shut his eyes though, his eyes were still sensitive.

And as he slid down into the unknown, Watanuki's eyes burned of the image of Yuuko, standing tall, and proud, surrounded by light.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Mmmkay, well, let's see, I don't really have anything to say. Oh wait! I think I might need another beta to help me with this fic. If you're intersted, please PM me, or send an e-mail! Meowz!

(I'll try to distract myself with this.)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. And there is the new C2 Histuzen that is a Yuuwaku C2.

(I am officially distracted.)

I hope you tune in for the next installment!

Please Review! (Or support/read/be open minded about Yuuwaku. And the fact that some people are not, makes me sad. This fic is not getting as much hits as I had hoped it would. Meow.)


	8. Thunder 2

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 8**

**Thunder (Part 2)**

Disclaimer – I do not own these very interesting, complex, characters. And the plot that originally came with it.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – Well, I have another chappie up now. I might have to stave off the chapters (again) due to summer, blah, blah, blah, you know. But here's another to enjoy!

* * *

Shout Outs –

Encyser – Geh…. Sounds like the movie? Ummm…. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

Yuuko's Angel – Why thank you, that was what I was going for!

Kiki Momitichi – Meow, hope you contribute!

GrenFairyHime – Thank you GreenFairyHime! You always compliment and review me. It touches my soul :P (Unfortunately, my soul isn't worth very much.)

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

_Yuuko-san!_ Watanuki screamed in his head. Falling down he desperately tried to find something to cling onto. Clawing about he could find nothing. _I have to get back…._ But despite his strong will, there was no physical way to get back.

Thud.

"God damn…." But he had to admit, the pain burning in his back was distracting any thoughts from getting through now. The landing wasn't the best he had, wasn't the worst.

"The fall was a short one, you should be fine." A voice spoke from behind him.

Swinging his head around, Watanuki found sitting behind him. "Oh, it's just you." He sighed.

Domeki ignored the comment. "Don't take all day. We're still not safe." The words were rather sharp and would have normally caused him bite, but his words brought him back to reality.

"That's right we're still in this building….." He mumbled to himself. _I can't believe I forgot that. _Watanuki thought bitterly. _Maybe if I hadn't forgotten, then we wouldn't be in this situation. It might have helped. _His mind flashed to the last images of Yuuko shrouded in light.

"We have to head out now."

----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------------

"And I suppose, that's suppose to kill me?" Yuuko stared at the throbbing light in front of her. She had to push Watanuki and Domeki through another doorway, the would have been a liability. Although she had to admit, she planned it from the start. But she didn't think they would have been useless so early on, so very soon.

_The first trial we went through was to get into the building. They probably put up a basic security you would find in another building. The second trial was one with the falling tiles. That was more of a physical test of agility, stealth, and reflexes. Something important for a person doing a break in. But the most recent trial…. _Yuuko had on a twisted smile. _That was a test to see what would happen when you take the much needed light form a human. They wanted to see how much a person was use to or relied on the light, or how much darkness was in one's heart. Quite clever._

Finishing that thought, she brought her full attention to the projectiles firing at her. "I'm sorry, were you trying to hit me?" She asked. Even in her thoughts, she had been unconsciously dodging the things fired at her. The movement was so natural for her.

Wasting no time, she advanced forward toward the light. The projectiles stopped, and although most would deem it safe, she did not.

Another flash.

They were trying to blind her again. "That's not going to work anymore." She flung herself forward, dodging the the large beam that was aimed. Yuuko had dodged it by the tip of her hair. And even with the "risk" involved, she accomplished her goal swiftly with a quick strike. Striking the target, she manuevered out of the way of it's explosion. She had destroyed the light that gave off the eerie glow, revealing several cameras attached with discharge beams.

"So that's how you've been watching us." She was talking directly to the people across the camera lenses the whole time. The cameras came out of the wall, as the tile had lifted and slid into it. As the people realized that the opposition was talking to them, they quickly pulled the cameras back.

But just before the last one pulled in, Yuuko grabbed it. Immediately it shot a beam at her, but she tilted her head to avoid the shot. Yuuko leaned down, as if to get a better look at the people watching her. "Better get ready," she said, "It's not going to be peaceful anymore." And she let go of the camera.

The camera pulled back, the image of Yuuko and her words would come to haunt them.

Seeing the final camera gone from sight, she softly touched the wall. _The passageway was suppose to continue here. _But she was not surprised. The second trial already told her that. _They can move and change the shape of the passages. _Her mind flashed back to when the fall fell down. _The wall was rather thick, but not for the protection of any break-ins. It was the width of one of the square tiles. _She glanced at the walls. _And there is not a single, incomplete tile, installed here. All of them are whole. _

Yuuko smirked. "Finally, a challenge."

------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------------

In a dark room, silent figures rewatched the last moments of their last defense mechanism. In awe, distress, or grudging respect, they talked about the most recent event.

"So this is the famous, Time Witch?" One spoke out.

"Not very impressive, is she." Another voice said.

"Idiot, she dodged all the beams and successfully disarmed our cover! Of course she is." Sitting next to the person who said that, this person disagreed.

"I could name other's that could do that." Other people around the room joined in the conversation.

"But look at what she did! More specifically, what she didn't do! This 'Time Witch' didn't use any fancy manuevers or technology to disarm our defense system. We have barely any data on her even after this trial"

"I agree, the only reason she doesn't look impressive is because she isn't showing any of her skills off. She doesn't need to, and she's incredibly smart."

"What should we do? It's possible she could complete the trials we have with ease."

"Yes, when she leaves through the final passage we might have insufficient data."

"What about the other's."

"Yes, what about the two boys."

"They are probably not a threat, they fell early to that last defense."

"I think they could still be useful."

"To who? Us, or the Time Witch?"

"Maybe they are her partners, and we could use them as hostages."

"Wait, the teenagers could be something to distract us while she reeks havoc on the place.

"No, in that case they would have been useful. They're probably just lackeys or partners that are helping her."

"In either situation, they would have to be useful."

Thunk.

"Huh?" While the many people had been debating about these new intruders, something was happening on the screen. They all swung back to their stations to look up the disturbance.

It was Domeki and Watanuki on the screen. Both of them were smashing through the sea of mechanical arms coming out of the walls.

---------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-------------------

"HOW LONG" Grunt. "IS THIS" Smash. "GOING" Crunch. "TO TAKE!" Boom.

Watanuki was yelling to Domeki while fending off another problem in the road. Mechanical arms reached out, and tried to attack them but they were easy to get rid of. Domeki easily pulled them from the socket, and Watanuki slashed them up with some daggers that he had brought form the shop. The biggest problem of their delay was the multitude, their were so many. That wasn't the only problem. These arms tended to grab, to stop the intruders, but this grabbing led to uncomfortable situations for both the boys.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGG!" Watanuki screamed, completely pissed off at the useless, time consuming, groping machines. He had once again been man-handled in an unmentionable place.

"Can't we do something about this?" He yelled at Domeki.

Domeki grunted before answering. "Not really, all we can do is move forward." Even Domeki was showing signs of irritation. Sometimes his eye would twitch, and he was violently ripping the machines to shreds.

Luckily, their efforts were not in vain. Slowly, but surely, they made their way across the hallway. All the while, they smashed the mechanical arms, and reached the fork in the hallway. But when they finally reached the end, both guys pointed in the opposite direction.

--------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------------------

"So they are useful to her… In a way." The multiple voices in the dark room started to talk again.

"Who should we concentrate on? The Witch? Or the boys?"

"We should concentrate more on the Time Witch. Those boys are nothing but brute strength. We don't need much to stop them."

"But we should still keep watch on them."

"True."

They brought their full attention back to the screen, watching as Watanuki and Domeki ran through the halls , destroying everything their way. And Yuuko was on other screens, calmly walking through the halls until she was met with another defense, in which she swiftly took out.

"They're traveling rather fast, aren't they?" One voice couldn't help but mention.

"I agree. It seems that they all have a good reason to be on that list." Said another, still watching the screen.

"Well, you know what we have to do."

"That's only if they pass the first stage."

"Stop talking about it, as if it was a game."

"But it is similar to a game."

"And these three are the opposing player's."

"It's only when they get past the automated system, will they really begin to see everything in a new light."

"They'll have to show everything if they want to survive."

"Yes, when they finally pass these first stages will we be able to finally join in the fray."

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

Meow.

(Insert here.)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. Plus there a C2 called Hitsuzen for Yuuwaku fics.

(Insert here.)

Please Review! (Or at least read/support Yuuwaku!)


	9. Thunder 3

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 9**

**Thunder (Part 3)**

Disclaimer – I do not own these very largely known, ideas.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – Well, here we go again. Round and round, in this cycle I shall go. Write, type, update. Then repeat. When will it ever end? Probably when I finish this fic…..

* * *

Shout Outs –

Yuuko's Angel – Why ARE you putting up anonymous reviews anyway. I am very curious. And thank you for your compliments. I can feel my spirit rise, as I type to you.

GreenFairyHime – "Seeing" Yuuko in action? I take that as a compliment. Thanks.

KaeRysse – Awwww, thanks for the support (of the pairing and my fic). And yah, I write Fai/Yuuko fics, as well. Do other people write that pairing too? If so, I must read it.

Jinnai – As usual, to the point. Thanks!

Kiki Momitichi – Well, I have to admit, the only time that Mokono (the black one at least) has appeared in this fic, is in the first chapter. After that, not really. (I don't think). But Mokono will appear, a intsy, tinsy, bit more.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

CHECKPOINT.

"What is this?" Watanuki was staring at the huge red letters that blinked on top of the hallway. Domeki and him and fought through several defense systems to go to this point. But he didn't see how this **one point** was very special.

"Look." Watanuki followed where Domeki's eyes were looking. Past the word checkpoint, the walls were different. They were smooth, and a lighter gray, unlike the dark, tiled walls from before.

"Huh." Watanuki looked back up at the glowing letters. He tilted his head in confusion.

Why aren't they moving forward?" One guy slammed his hand on the counter in frustration. "They're finally at the checkpoint and they aren't moving!"

"Mabye they are being cautious." A person suggested.

"It's very possible." Another agreed.

"But I want them to move! Then we can finally join in!"

The researchers all looked at the screen, expectantly. The two boys had been staring at the large sign for a long amount of time. Most everyone in the room were getting irritated. They were just standing there! Nothing was happening….

"**Let's rest."** Came from the screen.

"….WHAT!"

"They're sitting in one of the rare neutral spots in the building!"

"We can't get them if they don't move!"

"Who's stupid idea was it to put a sign there!"

"Wait!" They all stopped. "That guy with the glasses, he looks like he's going to…." They all held their breath, as the person in question looked to be in thought.

"**Sure."** His voice rang through the silent room.

--------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------

_Hmmmm…._ Watanuki was sitting against the wall across from Domeki, who appeared to be sleeping. He sighed, staring at the pale, tiled, ceiling. For the first time in what seemed to be days, he relaxed. _I'm bored_. He couldn't help but think with a sigh.

Staring at the ceiling a little bit longer, he declared out loud, "I'm **really**, bored."

"And you're insane for talking to yourself, but we've already established that." Watanuki jumped at the sound of Domeki's voice, who was suppose to be sleeping.

"You seem to be quite experienced in spotting this insanity. Do you have hands-on experience?" Watanuki threw back at him, relaxing again. His muscles had tensed when he had been surprised.

Domeki cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've changed," Watanuki couldn't help but smile slightly, "barely." He immediately frowned.

Feeling insulted Watanui turned his head away from Domeki's look.

"Does that mean you've finally dropped that childish crush on Himawari?"

"IT WASN'T A CHILDISH CRUSH!"

"So you haven't matured in that part of life yet." Domeki said, watching Watanuki flail his arm around.

Calming down, he ran a hand through his hair. "I really thought it was love…."

"So?"

"So? SO? _SO_!"

"It wasn't love, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but it's still…."

"Still what?"

"Well…" Watanuki trailed off, but Domeki looked at him expectantly. "Well, it's like this." He sighed, looking tired. "Seeing Kawashima confess was like a wake-up call. At first when I was spyi- _watching_, I felt like I had the right to do so. I had stayed dedicated to Himawari," Domeki noticed the lack of –chan on her name, "for so long."

"Yeah, you're an obssessive stalker, so?"

"I AM NOT!" But Watanuki calmed down immediately when he began to speak about his troubles again.

_What is he, bi-polar or something? _Domeki thought amusedly to himself.

"Well, I originally though that Himawari was sweet, kind, considerate, and caring. Just like how Kawashima put it. But he was rejected, and if I said something similar, then I would have been rejected with the same words, as well. She said she wasn't like that at all, and that she didn't like anyone. So it's clear that she doesn't like me." He finished, but Domeki didn't find the story complete, just yet.

"How do you know that she doesn't like you? She could've been lying to save Kawashima's feelings." Domeki suggested, trying to reveal the whole reason.

"At the end, when Himawari said that Kawashima didn't quite understand her… It got me thinking." He looked at Domeki seriously, "I don't know her either. I just didn't see it before, even with the huge amount of evidence shoved in my face. I didn't see it…." Watanuki's mind flashed to broken glass, the blue sky above him, red blood, and the blurred face of a beloved. "I don't know her."

"Oh." Watanuki looked up. There he saw Domeki relaxing his neck, looking as if he was sleeping.

"HEY!" Watanuki pointed at Domeki yelling, "I POUR MY HEART OUT FOR YOU TO HEAR, AND YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

"You're over reacting, it was a simple story. Now we're done." Domeki glanced back up at Watanuki, before starting to sleep.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------

_Somehow, I have the urge to laugh out loud. _Yuuko couldn't help but giggle slightly. She stepped through the large amounts of mechanic carnage through the hallway.

"Ah, ah, I wonder who did this?" She said, while walking past another wrecked machine with twitching arms. "They over did it."

Chink.

A mental spark flew through Yuuko's mind. The mental image in her mind, could see and feel the slight movement of a still-alive machine. Walking around normally, she did not allow it to know that she was aware of its survival.

Clink.

The sound was faint, but it was definitely there. This time, the slight clink of metal was closer than the last one.

Clink, clink.

The sound was not getting any louder, but it certainly become easier on the ears. IT was obvious that the machine was repairing itself from its beating. This proved troublesome for Yuuko. When she had traveled through the graveyard of parts, there were many different kind of mangled machinery. Despite the fact that she knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be able to hurt her, it was still a mystery on what was going to attack her. No matter how dastardly, and vile, the attacker was, she would take it on-

Pat. Glomp.

….BOOM!

"If that mechanical arm could feel, I would feel sorry for it." The research team in the dark room were at it again. This time, their mouths opened in awe at the scene they just witnessed.

"Yeah, it already had to suffer from those other two guys."

"I've never seen someone do that with there bare hands."

"It had it coming. Maybe we shouldn't have programed 'grab' into the system. Now that I think about it, it's not the greatest thing to put."

"Yup."

------------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------------

"I'm hungry." Domeki said out of nowhere. _Wait, this is Domeki we're talking about. _Watanuki's mind trailed off, before answering, curtly:

"Well I don' have any food." He was still angry at him.

"Then there's no reason to stay here." Domeki promptly got up, and brushed whatever dust was on him. He was walking right pas the checkpoint.

"Hey…hey! Wait up!" Watanuki scrambled to get up.

Domeki was already past the checkpoint when Watanuki was standing. Rushing, Watanuki tried to catch up with Domeki. But he slipped, one the now smooth floor.

Bang.

"Gah!" As if in slow motion, Domeki turned his head, eyes widening as he saw Watanuki falling to the ground, blood splattering the grey floor.

_Holy shit… What… What was that?_ That was the only thought that could cross Watanuki's mind as there was a sharp pain in the side of his leg. Already off balance, he could see the ground coming closer to his face. Instinctively, he reached downwards for the floor, wanting to relieve the pain.

But he was abruptly pulled back up. Startled, he overcame his shock looking up to see who pulled him up. "Domeki!"

"Hurry up and move!" Growling, Domeki jerked Watanuki to his feet.

"What the-" Watanuki was moved to a different direction again, beams flew at where he had been originally.

"Damnit! Move!" Domeki pulled on Watanuki's hand again, moving him forward. A rain of beams fell on them.

Bam!

Smoke spread through out the room and the shooting stopped.

"What happened?" The people in the dark room were once again looking at the screen in bewilderment.

"They probably had some items hidden away for escaping."

"You're not getting away!" One guy, completely losing control, fired shot after random shot into the cloud cover.

"Stop it!" Another cried. "These are laser beams, made of **light** remember! The beams are just going to reflect off of the smoke. It's no use."

"Fine." They all watched the screen intently.

The smoke began to clear at the spot they were originally. But nothing was in sight.

"Where are they?"

"They're gone!"

"Look! On the ground right there!" They all concentrated on a small amount of crimson blood on the ground. "That wasn't there before." There was a new streak of red ahead of the first one.

"They probably used the smoke to escape farther into the building!"

"Then let's check ahead, they couldn't have gone far.

"Skip past the ones that can't be traveled by an injured person."

"Okay."

----------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

---------

Watanuki had his eyes wide open, just waiting to be killed off as soon as the smoke cleared. He had heard the sound of the shooting stop a moment ago, but they were probably just biding there time.

_The smoke's going to clear any time now…_ He thought, waiting for the clouds to lift. He could just imagine the sight he could create when his life would slip between his fingers.

_Oh god…._ The smoke softly lifted, and he shut his eyes as if it could help lessen the pain.

A second passed, his nerves were on fire.

Five seconds passed, and he started to pray.

Ten….

A minute…

Five… What was going on?

"I think it's gone, or it's stopped." It was Domeki.

"…Hmm?" Now that he thought about it, the reason he couldn't scream was because Domeki had a hand covering his mouth. On even closer inspection, his other arm was around his waist to keep him from flailing about. "MmpPH!" Watanuki struggled in the Domeki's hold.

Domeki swiftly let go,as if nothing happened.

"What was that for?" Watanuki rubbed his arms, trying to get that strange, tingling, feeling out of his body.

"I just pulled us out of danger." He said.

"No! You did not! They still could get us!" Watanuki jumped to his feet in alarm.

"They won't." Domeki pointed above them. There was the large **CHECKPOINT **sign above their heads.

Realizing that they were not in danger yet, Watanuki grumbled, "Well I was the one with the smoke bo… hey! What are you doing!" Domeki was walking past the checkpoint again.

"Nothing's happening." It was true, Domeki had walked at least a couple of meters past the point, but nothing was happening.

"Fine." Watanuki walked forward, as well.

"I think I know why they put that **CHECKPOINT** there." Domeki started. "It's obviously a sign that tells intruders that the trials are going to harder."

"I guess, but who's stupid enough to do that?" Watanuki said, while scowling at the fact that Domeki was staring at the ground.

"Maybe those beams were controlled by humans." Domeki had ignored him, but Watanuki didn't notice. He was a bit startled by this possible revelation. "That's why the beams were slower, and more inaccurate than the one's before. Look here," He gestured to the spot on the ground.

"Blood…." Watanuki trailed off, remembering that it was when Domeki had abruptly puled him off balance that this happened. He had been lifted off the ground, backwards into the smoke. The blood must have flicked into that streak, then.

"They must have thought we went forward, not back." Domeki concluded.

"I see, humans…." Watanuki frowned at the thought.

Domeki glanced at Watanuki with an almost worried gaze. "Does that disgust you?"

_A room filled sins enough to suffocate… A woman chocked to death by her own succes… Jealous thoughts that could kill… Lies that soon became one's undoing… A twisted addiction… People giving their most prized possession, just to have a wish granted… A hand pushing him… Pain flooding through his body…._

"Not at all."

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

I really wish I can finish up this fic soon…. I have some other fics in mind, plus I feel guilty that I haven't been updating To Capture Emotion. I need to finish that too, and I don't even know where to start! Cause, this fic, is in fact, at least…… I'd say half-way done already. Maybe a little less, but still, To Capture Emotion is a bit longer. And I mean a BIT longer.

(Bow to Lily!)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support a lessar known pairing, the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, Green Fairy Hime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. Plus there a C2 called Hitsuzen for Yuuwaku fics.

(A Lily Tiggy Taga!)

Please Review! (Or at least read/support Yuuwaku.)


	10. Thunder 4

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 10**

**Thunder (Part 4) **

Disclaimer – Night does not own xxxHOLiC, Tsubasa Chronicles, or CLAMP.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life, the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – You know, I think I want to update on Saturdays now. That would e much easier. Ah! Plus I have what…. One….two….three… Yeah, three weeks left before school ends for me! How lovely (NOT)! What that means is bone-breaking hard exercise stuff! In which I will enjoy the food given to me, but not the exercise. But that means no update of fic. So I will see you guys for this last time! In two weeks actually, I will stop updating on a regular basis, like I (kind of) did. I will leave you guys with a longer chapter. (I think.)

* * *

Shout Outs –

Kiki Momitichi – It's from a song, that I don't particularly know how to sing.

GreenFairyHime – Thanks GreenFairyHime. And I agree, you never really see Yuuko in action. But that's the hard thing to write about her, isn't it. You have no idea what her abilities are, so you can't really write it.

Antiassasinguy – Uh, wow. Hardcore much? Not that I wouldn't write it, but let's see….. No, actually I could fit that in. Possibly, not sure if I will, but it could happen in this fic. If not this one, then maybe it's sequel or I could write another Yuuwaku fic.

Yuuko's Angel – I'm not going to, I was just asking why you don't let others know your account. Err, but having Domeki die, isn't that a bit much? He's a rather important character….

Silver windflame – Nah, it's okay. I appreciate the times when you can review. Blah, typos? I'll fix that once I finish the fic.

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

-----

* * *

"Where are they!" Once again, the people in the room were confused as hell. They had searched the hallways for any trace of the opposition, but still nothing was found.

"Let's check back on the Time Witch." One suggested, and others agreed, wanting a reprieve from their failure.

Looking at the screen, they saw her at the checkpoint.

"Good thing we didn't miss it." They all waited for her to move.

Walking calming past the checkpoint, she suddenly broke into a sprint. Taking long strides, she smashed her foot into the leftover smoke bomb, making it work a second time.

"Again!"

But this time, unlike the two boys, she kept on sprinting. Although when her figure came out of the smoke, the cameras easily caught up with her.

"Take this!" Opening a panel in front of him, a guy took out a joy stick and used that to shoot her with the light beams.

"_When did he install that?" _One girl whispered.

"_He's such an idiot!"_ The other girl agreed.

But the situation was no joking matter, the slim body of the Time Witch was not slowed at all. Dodging all their attempts of hurting her, she rotated her wrists, smirking. In her presence, the defense system was even worse than pitiful.

"How can she run so fast?"

"Especially in heels…"

"Huh?"

The broadcasting screens fizzled slightly, small, almost unnoticeable sparks came out. Then it stopped. One man rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining things. But of course, that was just a warning. Ever so slightly, the signal would be lost, only to become clear again. Sometimes, the sound would be blocked out, but only for brief moments of time. This cycle of wonder and confusion repeated again and again and again. And slowly the sound of sparks and creaking metal told the people in the room that something was going to hap –

BOOM!

"That's going to hinder there plan." Yuuko said aloud to herself. She was still running through the halls. Rubbing her wrists slightly, she massaged her joints. "If that was their only defense, then they are going to have some problems." If she had done, what she think she did, then it was all good.

"WE CAN'T USE OUR LASER BEAMS!"

----------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------

"I still don't see why we have to take the most complicated route." Watanui complained. The two guys were currently struggling a sharp, inclined, shelf in the wall.

"It's the route that we picked." Domeki said without emotion, although the slight scowl on his face said that he was also annoyed. _Unfortunately._ Watanuki thought to himself.

But it was strange, they had been following this route for what seemed hours (although they could confirm that it was only an hour and a half) and nothing had popped up to kill them. The only thing that hindered them were long winding paths, and complicated areas to crawl through. _This is the first time something has not tried to kill us. _Watanuki thought suspiciously. _There is always something trying to kill us._ Was this possible because of the strange path that no one attacked them? _No, it has to be something else._

"Its nostalgic." Domeki's voice broke through the silence.

"Huh?"

"This place feels more familiar than the rest of the building." _How can any of this building feel familiar. _The thought was still investigated though. Watanuki glanced at the surroundings.

The walls were a dark blue, but a dim lighting kept them from being in the dark. The limited light however kept one on his or her toes. Strange images were presented to their eyes from the awkward, pathways.

"It looks like any other creepy place we've been to." Watanuki concluded.

Domeki shrugged. "Maybe that's the reason why."

The separated groups traveled without much trouble. One, destroying it's offenders with ease. The other, traveling at a varying rate, without influence form outside forces. Soon, they would be joined together.

------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

------

"Ooooo…." Yuuko couldn't help but say. She had entered the desired room. It was huge, with a cathedral ceiling and large, roomy, walls. It was just as the blue print said. The only thing was that…

"There's no one here."

But a soft echo from a nearby hallway alerted Yuuko that she would not be alone, anymore.The resonating sound was of footsteps. They became louder, and louder becoming clear that it was a group of two, trying to get to that room.

"Finally!" Bursting out of the hallway was Watanuki, and right behind him was Domeki.

"I should be the one saying that to you." Watanuki looked over to the side to see Yuuko. She had already arrived, completely unharmed and as composed as ever, as opposed the the sweaty-stained and dirty guys.

_Well at least she's not hurt._ Watanuki grudgingly thought.

Then, looking at his companion, he saw Domeki staring at nothing, but space. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"There's nothing to look at." Domeki replied simply.

Watanuki looked around, it was true, there wasn't anything to look at. He was about to ask why he was staring at nothing, but then it hit him. "But isn't this where the research room is?" All there were, were bare walls.

"It looks like they were smarter than we gave them credit for." Yuuko said wryly.

"This is it!" The researchers were watching the three carefully, not giving away their position. However, one person's patience ran thin. He could not take it anymore. Having to handle this the whole day, it was no surprise when he activated all the defense systems in the room.

"Take this!"

-----------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

--------

Watanuki was staring at the wall. The wall was not very interesting, but he still looked at it. Seeing as the room was bare, he had set his observation skills to the walls, ignoring the stares from the others. But it wasn't the looks of this wall that interested him, but the sound it had just made. Tapping the wall gently, he noticed a soft resonating clang.

This wall was hollow.

But tapping on several other places, and several other walls, he noticed another thing.

All the walls were hollow.

But of course that didn't make very much sense to Watanuki. What was holding up the walls, if it was hollow? _Metal support beams. _His brain supplied. But it was still a very strange design….

"Eh?" Placing his palm against the wall, he could feel it vibrating. _This can't be right. _Not trusting his initial instincts, he placed his ear next to the wall. There were faint clicks of metal, past the wall.

"WOAH!" The wall had flipped open! And currently he was staring at hundreds of metal plates flip open that would reveal something would cause him hell.

"Shit."

-------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

----------

Both Yuuko and Domeki looked over to where Watanuki was, scampering on the ground. But beyond that, what they saw were weapons of any imagination replacing the wall that was originally there.

Watanuki shakily got to his feet. He backed up to the others, forming a circle with the other two. Facing outward, they warily watched there new enemy.

Domeki flipped open the crossbow on his handcuff, while widening his stance.

Watanuki slowly slid his feet into a more secure position, discreetly placing a hand on his hip-pouch.

Yuuko, well… Yuuko was standing in her regular relaxed position, staring at the ceiling.

"Ha ha ha! You can't escape, even with your feeble weapons!" The guy that had activated the defense system sat gleefully in his chair. Laughing maniacally, he rubbed his hands together in glee. The screen in front of him portrayed a deadly scene, as panels for the other walls, and part of the ground started to reveal themselves. He was enjoying this a lot.

"We're suppose to let them go alive, you know…." A voice interjected.

"_My god, why do we have to work with him….."_

"_It pays well…."_

But for someone who was actually working, they stared at the screen in slight confusion. "What is the Time Witch doing?"

"Don't worry about it, she's just resigning herself to her fate!"

Bang!

"Yuuko-san, what are you doing!" Watanuki stood in front of her, revolver in his hands. His arm shook slightly from the slight recoil. He promptly shot a couple more rounds, when the wall dispensed some throwing knives at them. "It's dangerous!"

"Perfect." Ignoring his words, Yuuko slipped her hand into Watanuki's hip-pouch.

"Wha – What are you – " He tried to stay calm, by shooting anything shiny, within sight.

"You're quite good with that weapon, Watanuki." Yuuko said pleasantly, making small talk, despite the situation they were in.

"Yuuko-san, what are you looking for?" Watanuki put his full concentration at the task at hand. Although part of mind, unconsciously prickled. The skin at his nape grew more sensitive with the distance, or lack of distance, of the person behind him.

"Something… That explodes. Ah, here we go." Pulling a small, wired bomb out, Yuko promptly threw it at the ceiling.

BOOM!

The two boys looked up at the ceiling, Watanuki in horror, and Domeki in surprise. They shielded their eyes from the bright, fiery and black explosion. _Wait. _Watanuki thought. _The ceiling didn't have any weapons coming from it. There was no way I could test it so…. Does that mean…?_

As the smoke and fire cleared, large amounts of debris fell from the ceiling, revealing a newly punctured hole. And from this hole, along with the debris came a wide, screen TV.

-------------

x

x

x

H

O

L

i

C

-----------

Cough. Cough. "I don't think that was a very good idea." Watanuki groaned, as he pulled himself from some mechanical rubble.

"Yeah." Domeki couldn't help but agree, also moving large amounts of metal form on top of himself.

"It wasn't that bad." Yuuko said. But then again, she was miraculously clean, and did not have any damage or grit whatsoever. Watanuki stared in suspicioun, and Domeki frowned.

But their attention was brought toward a new subject of interest, as a foreign voice permeated the atmosphere. It was a soft groan of pain under a different pile of rubble. Yuuko nodded to Domkei, who in turn, headed toward the sound. Reaching into the pile, he lifted a small man out.

"Let g-" But before the man had finished his sentence, Domeki dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Landing on his face, and with a "oomph".

The dumpy man rubbed his head, before the noticing the soft click of high heels behind him. On his knees, he could see a pair of black, shiny, stiletto heels at his left. Picking up his head, the image slowly forming was that of Yuuko, standing tall with a smug smirk on her face.

_Poor guy. _Watanuki couldn't help but think, wincing as his face paled in horror.

"Take anything! Anything! Just don't hurt me!" The man shrieked, trying to crawl away.

"Okay." Yuuko answered.

"Huh?"

Yuuko turned to the rest of the researchers that Domeki had pulled out. "All of you, leave."

The researchers stared at her in apprehension. They glanced at each other in confirmation, before shrugging.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

_That was easier than I thought. _Watanuki said in his mind, watching the employees dust themselves off before leaving.

But then again, there was still that one last, crazy, man left.

His face red, he started to scream at them once more. "What the hell do you mean, leave! Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere!" He was on his feet, facing Yuuko.

Click.

The man stiffened. Even without looking, he could tell what was behind him. His b ody shok slightly, as cold, metal was pressed against his back.

"Fine, I'll leave." The man spat, departing in a huff.

_Much too easy. _Watauki thought, with a sigh. Pocketing the gun.

"Well, not that, that's over." Yuuko said. "We can finally look for that data." That brought Watanuki out of his thoughts, as he gazed at the large amounts of destroyed rubble in the room. It seemed to be infinite.

_And of course, the hard part. _

* * *

W

A

T

C

H

I

N

G

-

T

H

E

-

S

K

Y

* * *

If you want any comments, go read the top.

(Meow.)

I'm sure you know that the xxxHOLiC section is filled with Donut pairing, so why don't you support a lessar known pairing, the Yuuwaku pairing, or some other pairing? Grandly support the pairing you ship! And spread the love of Yuuwaku!

If you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, GreenFairyHime, or kiseki gurl, Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. Plus there a C2 called Hitsuzen for Yuuwaku fics.

(Meow.)

Please read and review! If not, support/read Yuuwaku!


	11. Wind

**Watching the Sky**

** Chapter 11**

** Wind**

Disclaimer – I do not own, I don't own, I don't own this.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life; the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – I lied about updating, sorry people. And to those who just read my fic during the "boom" period, how on earth did u just "happen" upon my fic? This whole mob of people came and read my fic. I am surprised. And I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. It's not the best one I've written.

---

Shout Outs –

Silver windflame – Yeah, sorry to say I'm almost done with the fic. I'd say I have about 5 or more chapters to type up and edit. Then I will have completed this fic.

Kiseki gurl – Why yes, I have been having fun writing, EVEN though you abandoned it! Or so you tell me. Sooner or later, you will feel compelled to start writing again.

Yuuko's Angel – Thanks for the compliments! I still don't have enough experience in writing, so I will do my best to improve everything.

RandomCreepyHappyRanKiki – I enjoyed writing that part too, because at one point in your life, you know that something similar like that has happened to yourself.

Jinnai – Reviews like yours make me happy. Maybe it's just the way you type, it's so professional. I keep on thinking that I have received a big compliment from an important person.

GreenFairyHime – No, you're not becoming old. You're becoming mature; there is a big difference. And I love the movie too; it was better than the anime at any rate.

Snowkyrie – It's okay, you reviewed this chapter and I don't believe you reviewed before, so that makes me happy. And now I have updated, happy days.

Encyser – That's for later. (Meaning I still haven't figured that out for myself either).

Dark Firesong – Mwa ha ha ha! Yes! Advertising pairings with fanfics do work! I am proven wrong. Good job Dark Firesong for supporting Yuuwaku!

Michiyo Ichimaru – Awww, I'm glad that you thought me worthy of deserving one of your reviews. And patiently you have waited, I have finally updated, six months after your review. And Yuuwaku isn't good because I write, it's because Yuuwaku IS good.

Luna Addictus – Another yuuwaku supporter! Convert your friends!

Alastor506 – I'm glad you're reading this story then. I am happy when people tell me I'm not doing a meaningless thing.

Kimkim94 – There are so many yuuwaku fans now! Get others to write this pairing too!

Sony Boy – You're troubles are over! I have put up another chapter!

Lenson – Umm, I am not sure how to explain this, but keep reading the manga.

Dreams Of Fate – Thank you for thinking so.

Crissaegrim07 – I have updated just like (many) people asked. Enjoy this chapter.

Ngoc Chau – Hey, you pm'ed me earlier that you wanted me to read your fic, but I looked on your user account and it wasn't there. Before, when I had used a hotel computer, it was there (but due to the circumstances, and the fact that it was a lemon, I couldn't read it right away). What happened? Do you still want me to read your fic?

---------

WATCHING - THE - SKY

--------

"Why are we always stuck with this job." Watanuki whined.

When Yuuko had thrown the bomb at the ceiling, it only created a small hole, compared to what had been remaining in the ceiling. This allowed miscellaneous things to fall out. But compared to the room they were standing in, the research room, was a much smaller room. So what they thought to be a small hole in the big room, was a rather large hole in the small room. With the crumbling floor, everyone and everything in the room fell down.

In the end, it created a huge mess. Large masses of rubble, metal, and other building parts littered the floor. Burnt, machinery lay in charred piles, filling the air with the smell of burning rubber. Not only that, there was the overturned amounts of dirt, cement, and dust (who knows how there was so much of it) in the air.

The aftermath? Hell, but without the fire or ice.

Especially since they had to look through the mess.

Watanuki used a broom he found, to sweep some of the already looked through pile, to the side. Pushing on, he placed the broom someplace else, and started on a new heap.

Not too long later, he reached something large and solid.

"Found something!" Picking up the broom, he whacked the side of the object, successfully shaking off the excess dirt, and cement on what seemed to be a file cabinet. Grunting, he tugged at the handles. With some screeches of protest from the cabinet, it was finally open. By this time, he had attracted Yuuko and Domeki's attention.

"Good job, Watanuki." Yuuko said, while taking some of the files out. "We can definitely get something out of this."

"Great…." Watanuki sighed in dismay, remembering that all the effort was to help further Yuuko's wealth.

Walking away, he began to shuffle through another pile of machinery. Carefully overturning some spare parts, Watanuki found something else out of place. Reaching deep into the pile, he ran his hand over the smooth material at the bottom.

_Am I the one always to find such strange things….? _Watanuki shook his head, as the thought flitted through his head.

Instead of continuing on that thought, he concentrated on the strange feel of this new item. _Metal is smooth, but not like this…._ Watanuki rubbed his head. The material was obvious, but he had temporarily forgotten that not all smooth materials were metal. _I'm becoming more stupid by the moment. _

Wanting to distract himself, he pulled out the papers from the rubble. What he felt wasn't metal but the fibers from the paper. They had probably fallen out of one of the file cabinets, he had found earlier.

Glancing at the others, he saw Yuuko still preoccupied with the other papers, and Domeki was looking through another pile of rubble. Putting his back toward the others, he took a look at the papers he found. _One glance couldn't hurt right? Yuuko-san didn't even say anything about not looking at the information ourselves. _But despite Watanuki's mental encouragement, it felt wrong to look at these papers for some reason. Like he had no right too.

Ignoring the unpleasant, tingling sensation in the back of his mind, he blew the dust off of the papers. The words started to form across the paper.

** Ichihara Yuuko**

Despite the time the words were allowed to sink in, Watanuki was startled. He rubbed his eyes, maybe it was the dust?

**Ichihara Yuuko **

No, it wasn't his imagination. But why would it be? Yuuko was quite the famous person in her circle. It wasn't _that_surprising. But he had to admit, what were the chances that the first page that he would look upon was that of someone he knew? Better yet, why her?_Coincidence?_ He curiously thought. Then Yuuko's image lit up in the back of his head, repeating her catchphrase. It told his mind otherwise. _Well, if the heavens deem it so….._ And with his back to the others, he began to read the papers.

** Report N. 007 - Ichihara Yuuko – AKA The Time Witch  
**

** Gender: Female  
**

** Age: Unknown  
**

** Place of Birth: Unknown  
**

** Ethnicity: Japanese  
**

** Current Location: Japan  
**

** Occupation: For Hire/NA  
**

** Martial Status: Single**

Next to the information was a picture of the ever-so sly Yuuko. A mug shot, that was flattering. How long ago this was taken, he didn't know. But most of all the information he already knew.

_Useless._

_Her name I obviously know…. The age, I don't want to know… Place of birth? Is that important? _Although now that he thought about it, her place of birth and age might explain a lot about her behavior. _The Japan/ese part is obvious…._ All in all, Watanuki knew most everything.

_Nothing special here. _Watanuki said in his head, ignoring the time when his heart leapt at the thought that Yuuko was single.  
Coughing lightly at the thought, he put the papers down lightly to shift through the pile of metal once more. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Yuuko and Domeki were still occupied with their own doings. He started to look over the paper again.  
Scowling, Watanuki flipped to the next page for anymore information.

There was nothing.

Glaring at the paper, as if it would sprout more words on the Time Witch, his focus was brought elsewhere. The back of the paper, of course. The report continued on from there. Watanuki sighed at his own stupidity.

**Past History:  
**

** Mostly unknown. We only have reports that she has been in her business for a long time (most of her life?). The building she resides in is very old, but not many people can see it. From observations made there is a 1 to 30,000 ratio for those who can spot it. Most ignore the building, despite the fact that they can see it. We do not know what is the cause of this phenomenon (barely any people that go in are in healthy condition: physically, mentally).  
Older than her physical age, no eyewitnesses can determine what her past is. (For possible theories go to Section 3Cb).  
**

** Past Relationships:  
**

**Unknown if any official ones exist. Theories located in Section 4Bg.**

Watanuki couldn't help but fidget as he flipped the many papers to find the section. _They have information on this?_ Watanuki couldn't help but think. Another obvious, and stupid thought. _Of course they would. _And he found the page.

** Theory1A – One of the only relationships that are shown several times in the history/world is the appearance of Clow Reed and the Time Witch. At times, they are normally intertwined within many stories, and have been "enemies". But looking closer, there have not been many hostilities, mostly sightings of them together. (See report N.001 Clow Reed for more information). **

He couldn't read any farther. How could he? It made logical sense that it was possible they were once together. _Clow Reed and Yuuko-san! Together! _At least one part of Watanuki's mind thought so. The other was still in shock, processing the information. He felt light-headed from the discovery.

He wanted to read on, but wondered if his mind could take it. Although well practiced in the art, it was not healthy for him to keep his emotions and thoughts bottled inside of him. At some point, when he became to relaxed, Watanuki would find himself saying something he didn't want to be known, other than himself. And even then, he would still be in denial.

Watanuki haven't had to be worried.

"Are you done yet?" The familiar, silken voice called out to him. He slowly turned his head in a daze, before coming to be himself again.

"Almost! Be patient!" Watanuki's head whipped back to his papers, grabbing the rest from the debris, making sure that Yuuko's report was covered. Hurriedly, he walked over to Yuuko and Domeki.

Unfortunately, to the two watching him, his actions were all too obvious.

He was hiding something.

---

xxxHOLiC

--

Yuuko lay across the couch, her hair splayed out, only the crimson red of the fabric, poking out. A pile of papers, a bottle of sake, and her checkbook her only companions next to her. It had been a week since the fated "mission". If Yuuko was surprised by the lack of action, and trouble, she didn't show it. Watanuki however was still rather twitchy whenever someone mentioned "mission", "underground" and "walls". Domeki, no matter how indifferent he was to the situation most of the time, would tense at the sound of objects crashing. Trauma perhaps?

But for Yuuko, it was a very good day.

"Mmm, this is the best." She purred, slightly intoxicated, but mostly from joy if anything. Yuuko let her eyes slowly travel from one side of her checkbook, to the other. She let a wide grin spread across her face at the many-figured number on the paper.

Yuuko put the checkbook aside, although still in grabbing distance. Instead her hands gently brushed the pile of papers on the ground before selecting a couple on the top. _Ooo, personal information. _She almost giggled while reading the data acquired the week before.

The group, upon learning that most of the most important research facility was easily bypassed and destroyed, most of the mafia members disbanded. In the beginning they were a group of misfits anyway. But the group never existed in the government's eyes, so were they really getting the attention they so craved in the first place?

That wasn't answered, so for now, their mafia group has seemingly disappeared as suddenly as they had started.

To Watanuki however, he complained that the amount of malevolent spirits, and souls had increased. The living had either committed suicide, or faded away. Some of the already dead were the ones that became the spirits annoying Watanuki.  
The largest reason that they disbanded, was the disappearance of their leader. Their leader was dead, and in that right "immortal" until he passed on. So, in turn their were no heirs or successors picked for the next in line. And when the man who had created, fostered, and ruled this group disappeared, the group dissolved into chaos, then nothingness.

_And Watanuki wondered why only needed to destroy the research facility._

**"_What do you need?"_**

_Yuuko couldn't tell if the voice was her own, or someone else's. All she could tell was that someone was here and that she or the other person had reacted. She focused on the soul in front of her. _

"_Are you the Time Witch?" The soul was a man in his 40's.The clothes he wore was non-existent, but that didn't mean he didn't have any. It was more like the fact that his clothes and body had melded together, and you couldn't tell the difference form the two. _**_To get this much degeneration in the physical appearance, he must have been in this state for a long time._**_ Yuuko thought silently. _

"_Yes," Yuuko smiled, "I suppose I am. I you know that name, I think you are no ordinary lost soul." Even though he had the sadness of one shining on his face._

"_I am no lost soul." She supposed the man would have been insulted if it was in his past, but now, he seemed indifferent. _

_She smirked, Yuuko already knew that she was being rude, but it more of a habit if anything else. Be rude, make the other person angry and they will tell you more than they would have liked to say. It was a simple, but effective. "Then care to explain who you are?" _

"_I am simply misguided," the man sighed. _

"_What do you need from me?" _**_He wants to pass on._**_ Yuuko thought, that much was obvious, but what it was that would let him pass on, was not. _

"_I want my final wish to be fulfilled no matter what the cost." His fists visibly curled up, and he was shaking ever so slightly. It was one of the first emotions he had shown since his arrival. _

"_I hope you are ready to sacrifice yourself for it." Yuuko said, but again, that statement wasn't needed. She already knew that he would. _

_So he said everything, the fact that he was the leader of a mafia group, his recent pompous actions, his real age, and his regret. Yuuko had to admit, that his sudden sadness was suspicious. But there was always a reason why it wasn't revealed. Destiny chose it to be revealed later, and Yuuko let it be so. _

_The pay was good, and the information seemed useful. Yuuko agreed, it would be easy with Domeki and Watanuki. They always did most of the work. For now, Yuuko would just go with the fact that this was hitsuzen._

Well, she had fed Watanuki and Domeki the wrong information as usual. It wasn't lying, she was just worried how they would take the truth. She wanted to keep them safe from the reality. Really.

Yuuko could tell that Watanuki didn't believe her, or thought something was missing in the whole explanation. It didn't matter yet.

Yuuko shuffled through some more papers, and came across one she decided looked amusing enough to read.

** Report N.342 – Kunogi Himawari  
**

** Gender: Female  
**

** Place of Birth: Japan  
**

** Ethnicity: Japanese  
**

** Current Location: Japan  
**

** Occupation: Student  
**

** Martial Relationship: Single**

** Notable Traits – The "curse" running through her family. Brings misfortune to herself and others around her. Lasts through the family, passed down to her. (Needs more speculation. For more details and possible conclusion go to Section 78H.)**

"Hmm…" There wasn't anything new that Yuuko didn't know about. _Is this what Watanuki was reading?_ She thought, staring at the smiling girl on the picture. It was that cute smile, Himawari was known for.

The information was rather vague. It was obvious that although the mafia group could have became important, they didn't get enough information yet to be of any use. Yuuko didn't think that any information on this report would make Watanuki emotional at all.

_Just what was he reading?_ She wondered, staring at the picture of the girls' eyes.

---

xxxHOLiC

---

At the same time, was another thinking quietly to himself.

Domeki was thinking.

He was thinking rather hard.

It was a rather serious matter, but on the outside he looked to be his usual calm self. He was one who could multi-task rather well. Though the fact that others did not expect him to keep a conversation going, helped.

And so Domeki kept on thinking without interruption.

The fact that he was thoroughly working his brain, was of no surprise, just of the subject he was thinking of.

He was thinking of Watanuki.

More specifically, what he had found out about Watanuki a week ago. Domeki remembered shuffling through around his pile of metal, while Yuuko looked through the file cabinet they had found. After some digging, he had found a stack of papers in the debris. He put the papers aside, continuing his work.

While he worked he would multi-task, reading the papers, one profile in particular.

**Report No.128 – Watanuki Kimihiro  
**

** Notable Relationships:  
**

** Kunogi Himawari (Report N.342) – Goes to the same school as Watanuki. Has the status as the love interest, although is currently just a friend. Kunogi does not appear to have acknowledged Watanuki's feeling, or is ignoring them. (Is this possibly because of the curse? Needs more speculation, notes are in Section K.)  
**

** Domeki Shizuka (Report N.139) – Goes to the same school as Watanuki. Does not appear to be friends, although they spend a lot of time with each other. Watanuki is very hostile toward Domeki, while Domeki is indifferent. (Acquaintance? Classmate? More speculation in Section K2.)**

** Ichihara Yuuko AKA Time Witch (Report N.007) – Employer of Watanuki. Has command over Watanuki. Despite open hostile feelings shown Watanuki does not quit. (Reason? Unknown. Speculation in Section G2.) Subject's life has changed with their meeting.  
**

** Recent Changes in Behavior – Affection toward Kunogi has declined in the last few weeks. (Reason? Unknown. Speculation in Section K.)  
**

** Section K:**

** Theory 4 – One-sided hostilities remain with Time Witch and Watanuki. However, they have declined as well. There is a possibility that Watanuki has started to have feelings for the Time Witch. (Inconclusive.)**

_Watanuki's in love with Yuuko._

--------

WATCHING - THE - SKY

--------

Sorry everyone! Yeah, I know I said I would update before school ended, but yeah…. This is my first chapter up in a long time. So I hope you enjoyed it, I'm back from a long break of writing so just tell me if my writing has suddenly turned bad/worse. And yeah, I decided to take out the chunky section splitters.

(Insert cheesy laugh here.)

I'm sure that most everyone knows that this site is composed of girls, and most of all fan girls. So as it is, the xxxHOLiC section is mostly filled with Donut pairings. But why not support a lesser written pairing, such as Yuuwaku, or others? That's why I am writing this fic today! Grandly support the pairing you ship! And come to love Yuuwaku, and spread that love!

IF you want to read more Yuuwaku, go to my account, GreenFairyHime, kiseki girl, or Joxter-The-Mighty and many others. Plus there is a C2 call Histuzen for Yuuwaku fics.

(If you want your name/C2 there, and you have Yuuwaku fics, contact me. End advertisement.)

So read and review! And most of all support Yuuwaku!


	12. Wind 2

**Watching the Sky**

**Chapter 12**

**Wind (Part 2)**

Disclaimer – I own xxxHOLiC? I wish.

Summary - With time, Watanuki became use to his new job. But soon, a spell of monotony falls over his life; the only thing changing is the time around him. That is, in the spring of his life, there is a new occurrence to look into.

Pairing – Yuuwaku (Yuuko/Watanuki)

Author's Ramblings – Okay, yeah, I suck, I know. I've been keeping you people waiting for how long? (Checks profile) About 8 months and 17 days. Damn, that is very long….. I don't really have any excuses, just that I was really lazy. And I won't lie, I haven't written the next chapter yet, so don't expect a fast update.

You may be expecting some jumbo big-ass chapter, since the word count on my story jumped by a whole lot, but that's because I put the biggest rant ever on the bottom of this chapter. I normally don't like to put large rants in my chapters because they are large and annoying, but I just had to pour my soul out and be the whiny bitch I am.

If you're one of those people who hate rants, go ahead and hit the "back" button on your browser and skip it. However, if you're one of those lucky people who have the time to read it, go ahead.

OH YEAH! I forgot, don't kill me. I know I'm supposed to be promoting Yuuwaku and all, but I just couldn't help but use it….

--

Shout Outs –

Lupine72 – Thanks for your support. Although the addition of fluff is practically impossible as I will probably choke on it and die.

Encyser – I know, after welcoming me back, I go ahead and practically abandon the fic again. Go ahead and flame me, I deserve it.

Snowkhyrie – Born around Christmas huh? That must suck (sorry I'm feeling cynical right now). But yes, there are things other than Clow and Yuuko being together that can be disturbing to Watanuki. Just continue on reading and you will find out.

RandomCreepyHappyFan – And I've updated again. I'll try to update faster, though there are no promises.

NoshMono – Here's another chapter, I hope it reveals some more things about how the story is going to end.

Kaoru-chan – Ooo, a yaoi hater? That is interesting. Uh, well, this chappie might be kinda bad then for you….

Keioko-san – Thank you for completing my fic, although if you don't like the Yuuwaku pairing, why did you read my fic? That just boggles my mind.

Crissaegrim07 – I'm not sure if this chapter is what one would call interesting, but hopefully it'll live up to your standards.

Midnight Mystique – I like your pen name. (Random comment). Mokona having a profile? That's something to think about.

GreenFairyHime – Thank you, but I think you should continue writing too. You're great at it, cept that unlike me, you haven't updated in like two years. Hopefully you'll receive some inspiration soon.

Jinnai – Why apologize about reviewing late? As you can see, I obviously haven't been updating much anyway. Thanx for the continual support.

Miss Itachi Uchiha – I'm glad you like my fic. I'll try to make each chapter better than the last.

HarunoRin – Cute? That is a first…. Most of the time, people are telling me to put in more fluff and stuff.

Captain Deadpool – Awww, calling Yuuwaku an odd couple. I'll have to work harder to make Yuuwaku a regular thought of pairing in xxxHOLiC. Thanks for offering support, but unless you can make me stop procrastinating, there's nothing really to be done. Unless you want to beta?

Cisqua – Unique is a good thing in this case, right? Caught your attention, that's a good thing. Enjoy the chapter.

Matt – If you still haven't figured out what a donut pairing is in the last two months since you reviewed my fic, then just to let you know, it's the name for the Domeki/Watanuki pairing. And I'm really happy that you discovered my fic. It's always nice to have reviews, they help fuel the writers soul.

NgocChau – You had to delete the fic? That's too bad, but if you started another one, then that's cool too. Go ahead and drop a message.

Demonshadows – Concise aren't we? Ah well, a single phrase says a lot, and a review says more.

Janzo the Ashbringer – Yeah, I have to work on my writing. About going into detail, I never really noticed that I tend to skip (completely) over exploring the feelings of the character. That's not smart, is it? It's a big hole in my writing, and I still have to work on it. Thanks for pointing it out. Maybe I could work on it, but that would mean having to edit the whole entire story. For now, I'll have to stick with my bad writing style until I do a new Yuuwaku fic, or the sequel. Whichever comes first.

* * *

WATCHING – THE – SKY

* * *

_Watanuki's in love with Yuuko…That's actually not very surprising. _Domeki thought. He had spent a lot of his time pondering this over. The more he rationalized the situation, the more logical it became. The strange way Watanuki had acted around Himawari, more like the way he **didn't** act so strange around her. The way he acted around Yuuko; even more pissed off than normal. And those weird hints from the mission they partook in.

_It was pretty obvious. I wonder why I didn't notice earlier._ But that was obvious; there was no reason for Domeki to think about it until now.

_Should I interfere?_ He really didn't feel like doing anything it wasn't his place. Plus it was too much trouble. Anything that had to do with Watanuki was trouble.

Heading to the courtyard, Domeki went to go wait for Himawari and Watanuki. Looking at their usual meeting place, he only saw Himawari.

"Where's Watanuki?" He asked, glancing around in hope of spotting the boy in question. After all, the younger boy was still indebted to Domeki, making food for him and such.

"He should be here, although Watanuki-kun may be helping the teacher with something." Himawari replied. A long sigh permeated the atmosphere, Watanuki had arrived.

_Perfect timing,_ Domeki thought. He turned to face Watanuki, expecting to either see a sparkling face for Himawari.

But to Domeki's surprise, it never came. Instead, they saw Watanuki struggled to move forward, crawling on his hands and knees and looking all to the world like a proverbial zombie. But before his schoolmates could voice their concern, he collapsed next to a tree and started snoring. Domeki and Himawari stared at him in bewilderment.

"Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked tentatively. Nothing happened. He kept on sleeping.

Going over to his unconscious body, Domeki squatted next to him. He noticed the dark lines under his eyes, and his paler-than-usual face.

Poke poke.

Nothing.

_I guess I might have to step in._

--

xxxHOLiC

--

"_Candy land!" Watanuki pranced to the sign made of sugary sweets. He had followed a bunny-eared Domeki to this place. Then he had found a large purple butterfly to fly him here. _

_Hopping through the fields of daisies, he approached the large city but suddenly tripped. Frowning, he saw he had stumbled on an overgrown daisy root. Looking around, Watanuki saw a yellow road made of sugar. He happily traveled on that instead of the daisy path. _

_Through the city Watanuki went, seeing posters of Himawari and Sakura as top idols. And on every sign was a sigil of a butterfly. _

"_A castle!" Somehow a large, dark castle had passed his view. Now all his attention was focused on the ominous edifice before him. Watanuki headed toward it._

_It was big, it was mysterious, and Watanuki found himself inside ones of the castle's spacious rooms. There was a large cathedral ceiling, red tapestries covered the walls, and the air held a familiar musky scent. _

"_And who you might be?" A silky voice asked him. Twisting his head to look in the direction where the voice originated, Watanuki saw a beautiful woman sitting on a not-to-comfortable looking couch. She was lithe, her hair a sleek ebony, and skin as white as frosted snow. _

"_Me? What about you?" Watanuki asked back. _

"_Who do you think I am?" Despite his previous question, her voice sounded very familiar to Watanuki. __**Have I met her before?**__ Not only her, but also the whole entire atmosphere felt so familiar. His mind couldn't provide any words, but his mouth opened anyway. _

"_A figment. An image of power and grace. Showing control over others. Bending reality, although they don't concentrate specifically on this, it is the reason why everyone is acting the way they do. Being a main character, they are thoroughly influenced by you, every action is to get closer."_

"A bit of a choppy explanation, but a good interpretation. Good job Watanuki." A different voice spoke and Watanuki found himself in his classroom. His language arts teacher standing in front of him.

"And here I thought you were sleeping…" The teacher turned away. "Expanding on Watanuki's thoughts…" _I must have fallen asleep. _Watanuki's mind provided. He didn't think of anything else, not noticing the pair of eyes looking at him.

--

xxxHOLiC

--

_That cloud looks like a butterfly._ Eyes glazed over, Watanuki watched the clouds pass by. It was after school and the weather nice. He felt the need to relax, so there he was lying on a grassy hill in the park.

He knew he was a bit out it of lately. The clouds seemed to point at him accusingly. Okay, so he had been out of it for a long time. But who noticed?

_Ever since… _Yuuko's image appeared in his head. …_that time, I've felt weird._ He sighed forcing the memories away. Weird was an understatement, but Watanuki was a master at being in denial. Simply replacing thoughts with the word "weird" tended to help him stay as ignorant as he could be.

There was a rustle in the grass next to him. Twisting his neck around, Watanuki stared at a pair of black shoes and black slacks. He glanced up to see the person's identity. It was Domeki.

Watanuki didn't say anything and neither did Domeki. Domeki sat down next to Watanuki, careful to maintain at least a foots distance between them. The wind blew, and leaves danced as they sat together in silence.

Seconds passed, and a minute came and went. Time drifted by, and the calm spell of nature warmed the atmosphere. But not even the strongest of magic can stop the workings of Fate and her muse.

"Do you like Yuuko-san?"

--

xxxHOLiC

--

Silence.

"Actually, never mind, don't answer that."

"Why do you ask, Watanuki?" Surprisingly (or not) Watanuki was the first to break the silence. Domeki couldn't help but relax, relieved that he didn't have to broach the subject first.

"It's nothing." Watanuki mumbled. He regretted ever opening his mouth. But Domeki didn't reply, he kept staring at the sky. Watanuki was relieved that he didn't have to continue the conversation.

"She's okay."

"Huh?"

"My opinion. I think she's okay."

"Oh." Watanuki couldn't help but feel disappointed. _That wasn't very satisfying. But what was I expecting? A confession of some-_

"'-ou think?"

"What?" Watanuki was startled out of his thoughts once more.

"What do you think of Yuuko-san?" Domeki repeated. Watanuki blinked, caught completely off guard by the question. _I guess I should've been prepared to answer the same question. _But Watanuki wasn't ready, and he couldn't help but stutter, not sure how to answer.

"She's uh…." _Stall for time. _"… nice?" _Smooth Watanuki. _

Watanuki put a hand up in hopes of stopping Domeki from commenting yet. "WAIT! Don't you dare say anything yet!" He concentrated hard, searching for something that would magically end the conversation and still leave his pride intact. Unfortunately, all he could picture was Yuuko and words failed him.

"She's…" _Let's try this again._ "…complex." _I think I'm getting better at this. _

"Complex?" Watanuki blinked in Domeki's presence for the second in the last few minutes. Normally Domeki wasn't this talkative, nor was he this persistent in one particular subject.

Watanuki tried to answer casually. "I mean, sometimes she has those mood swings that are really creepy at time, but sometimes…" He paused to take a breath, "sometimes, I feel that she's some ethereal being; not human and above all others, you know?"

"….Is she human?"

"Uh… I'm pretty sure she is."

They didn't pursue the subject.

Watanuki continued to stare into space. _Awkward silence. _

"Why did you ask?" Watanuki cringed. _But the silence was better than being interrogated by Domeki._

"Ask what?"

"Acting more stupid than you already are will get you nowhere."

"Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"And don't try to distract me from the subject."

Watanuki considered yelling at Domeki like he always would but sighed. He knew he was defeated. But that didn't mean he couldn't run away.

"And where are you going?" Domeki said as Watanuki got to his feet.

"I don't need to tell you." Watanuki briskly patted himself off for any grass, heading in a random direction, anywhere away from Domeki.

Domeki sighed. _This is too much trouble. _Domeki thought, his patience thinning.

"It's quite obvious Watanuki."

Watanuki kept on walking, and Domeki followed.

"You're in love."

Watanuki almost looked back at Domeki, but caught himself in time. Instead he walked faster. He wouldn't allow himself to be stopped, but neither could he afford to run away from Domeki. His pride had already suffered enough damage.

"I've known for a long time."

Watanuki felt what little self-control he still had vanishing. The urge to run, go far away, anywhere, somewhere, welled up inside of him. He wanted to forget, to find an unknown place with no relation to his current life. Just to sit down, not remember, and not think. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself already in that sanctuary. It would be a haven, without the pressures of daily life, school, and other people.

WAM.

Watanuki stumbled, wobbling from the impact. _Closing my eyes was not a smart idea. _

"It's not good to keep it inside. It starts to affect people around you and yourself. This isn't the first time you've walked into something, is it." It was more of a statement than an actual question.

_Especially since the pain doesn't stop Domeki from talking to me. _Watanuki leaned against the offending object he had crashed into and glared at Domeki. _This is all your fault._

All Domeki did was stare back, allowing Watanuki time to recover.

"Do you like me?"

Watanuki blinked, unsure of what he just heard. Actually, he was sure of what he heard, but he wasn't too sure of the event had really happened in reality. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him again; maybe it was really his imagination at work, supplying random words to a Domeki-sounding voice.

But looking at Domeki's inquiring face, Watanuki realized that he hadn't imagined it.

"WHAT!"

Despite Watanuki's outburst, Domkei calmly proceeded on. "The person you like is close to you, that leaves Himawari and myself. However, you told recently that you didn't like Himawari in a romantic sense anymore. So that leaves me." Watanuki was speechless.

"So I'll ask you again. Watanuki, do you like me?"

"HELL NO!"

"It's not okay to be in denial. You have to admit it aloud, because your guilty conscience is starting to affect others around you." Domeki said casually, as if they weren't talking about an illicit taboo.

"I don't like you! Never in my life have I thought that way! NEVER!"

"And I don't believe you. You've been jittery lately and what little social skills you have, have gotten worse. There is something wrong with you."

"What if I'm worried about something supernatural?"

"The REAL Watanuki wouldn't have known if it was a supernatural cause or not."

"…."

"In fact, you would try to convince yourself that it was something normal, and didn't have to do anything with spirits."

"Well, since when did you know the _real_ Watanuki?"

"I've known him for a very longtime."

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Watanuki didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know what to think. At first the conversation was a regular (if not an odd) argument between Domeki and himself, but now?

Now it was something completely different.

He heard Domeki sigh.

"That's why-"

Domeki started to speak again. Watanuki shook his head; he wasn't going to try to ignore Domeki this time.

"I know that-"

Until Watanuki realized they were going to talk about his deepest, darkest secret again.

"-You obviously like Yuuko-san."

_Stop!_

In that moment, the world slowed down. Everything became still and the sounds coming from the earth fell upon deaf ears. Then it started up again, and the perception of time warped in the two boys' minds.

"I love Yuuko-san."

The result was catastrophic.

--

xxxHOLiC

--

The sun shone brightly in the sky, but despite its presence, people shivered for warmth. Gusts of cold wind brought discomfort, and not even the sun could fight the clouds that came afterwards.

The people cursed the wind that was disrupting their perfect day, making their moods foul. They did not think for a second that the wind was just trying to help cool their heads full of hot air. How it made the air less dry and humid. The wind blew across the earth, making the plants dance for their amusement. It was trying to help, but no one recognized its efforts. They were all too caught up in their own lives to recognize the natural beauty around them.

Poor wind, its efforts in vain. Despite its desire to cleanse and heal the world, all it did was fan the fires.

--

xxxHOLiC

--

"I love Yuuko-san."

_Is that an echo?_

Pause.

_Maybe that was my imagination. I didn't just say that. _Wheels spun in the logical part of Watanuki's brain. _Domeki isn't reacting at all._

"I already know." That was real; Watanuki could see the synchronization between Domeki's lips and the words that left his mouth.

"Uh… I didn't say anything."

First signs: delusions and hallucinations.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!" Watanuki retorted back with a bit more irritation than before.

Other signs: increased energy and elevated mood.

"Look, we understand you're in denial. This happens a lot with you." Domeki couldn't help but sigh at Watanuki's hopelessness.

"Who is 'we'? This is joke to you isn't it? You've probably planned this out with others, to get me."

Another sign: suspicion, and/or the thought that everything is a conspiracy.

Domeki chose to ignore that comment. That just made Watanuki angrier, faster.

"I'm going to kill you Domeki! What the fuck is going on!"

Note: although inaccurate, signs of emotional liability, aggression, increased energy, elevated mood, conspiracy theories, hallucinations, and delusions can link to insanity. If someone you know has theses symptoms, please contact someone for consultation. Act now!

…And there is always that unfortunate someone that does not get help, and has already passed that line of insanity.

* * *

WATCHING – THE – SKY

* * *

(Start message.)

Some (not all) disappointing facts about the xxxHOLiC section on this website:

There are 1217 fics in the xxxHOLiC section. (Last time I checked).

580 fics have words over 1,000. (I dislike having to read individual drabbles).

704 fics have been completed. (Ngh.)

Only 395 of them are over 1,000 words. (Ugh, imagine uncompleted fics that are under 1,000 words….)

Only 69 of the fics have over 10,000 words. (One is mine).

And only 31 fics have over 20,000 words. (That's a big drop).

In all, 295 of the fics are Donut pairing. (I haven't written any).

220 of the Donut fics are completed. (Damn).

44 fics are Yuuwaku pairing. (4 of which are mine).

35 Yuuwaku fics are completed. (Sighs So many oneshots).

This is sad people. For all those people who actually have the time or interest to read this, should go put their time to use. Go write a Yuuwaku fic, or any xxxHOLiC fic. This section needs developing and love!

Support Yuuwaku! Write a fic! Review a fic! Review MY fic!

(End message.)

--

Author Junk –

So life is stressful as usual. Nothing strange about that, although I can't help but wonder what's going on in the manga. I know, I'm writing a xxxHOLiC fic, but I actually haven't read that much. I've watched the movie and read about 6 volumes of the manga. It's pathetic, but that's why there are inconsistencies with the actual manga.

Wow, here I am, and all of a sudden I've added another day to the days you've had to wait for this chapter. That's amazingly sad. But that's not say I haven't been writing. I did write a Claymore fic, but I guess that doesn't count. I've actually written some Bleach fics as well, although those I'm not sure if I should post.

Ugh, I'm sorry about that Donut part. I dunno if you thought it was fangirlish, but I thought it was extremely fangirly. I know! I'm supposed to be promoting Yuuwaku, but it just came to mind. Yes, you can flame me for that because I know there should be no Domeki/Watanuki happiness in this fic.

This chapter was really hard to write. I just didn't know how to make this conflict between Domeki and Watanuki. I find myself unmotivated to write for some reason. Maybe it's for the reason that I don't really love-to-death the xxxHOLiC series. It's really good, but as into it as I should be. For some reasons I write fanfics for series' that I don't love. It's really strange.

Anyway, I hate losing my train of thought. First I said I had a lot to talk about (which I did) but now I forgot it all. This little section was pretty pointless.

All I have to say for now is please read and review!


End file.
